Dominoes
by 854439
Summary: Aless Trophem is a mother of three, left to her after the war destroyed their own families. But now her children strive for freedom - a trip to the Estersand is the first in a long line of dominoes for Aless... Balthier/OC - Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I tried my hardest with this. I think it went okay...I think.  
Anywho, till I get a hold of a video, my other story is on hold. This one...well, everything is at hand for this one. This is sort of a teaser chapter of sorts, but at the same time it's not. It is the actual first chapter, but there might not be any updates for a while. I want to always be at least five chapters ahead of what's being published, and I'm just in the midst of chapter six with a few...difficulties. It shouldn't take too long to sort out though. Plus, I've got absolutely diddly squat to do for the next month, two months, maybe? Meh. It's a lot of time anywho._

_Chapters have so far averaged out at around 3000 words - roughly 6 Microsoft Word Pages. Pairings are not set in stone yet, but will most likely end up as the most obvious ones. Greatly inspired by '_**Final Fantasy XII, The Complete Tale**_'_ _by_ _'_**staceums**_', but probably not executed quite as well. Thus, in the words of _staceums_ herself:_ _'Please keep in mind that I've written the story on an assumption that you've actually _played _the game, or at least have seen the introduction...'_

_Without further ado, I present **chapter one**_

* * *

Aless Trophem absent-mindedly stood wiping a damp cloth over The Sandsea's bar. Truth be told, it was already spotless (due to Aless, and Aless alone), but the man sat drinking steadily at the other end had been trying to catch her eye since he'd stumbled in, already drunk. He'd probably been drunk before he got on the airship from Bhujerba, let alone once he got off. Regardless, he'd been irritating Aless since he ordered his first drink, and had only gotten worse over the course of the day.

That, and Tomaj would have her hide for doing nothing on the job...again.

Discarding the cloth, she sighed heavily. No matter how much she pretended to clean, she knew from experience that Tomaj would still know she was doing nothing. And he was a fan of docking her wages for it, too. Instead, chastising herself all the while, she made her way up the bar to the drunk patron.

She could feel his gaze roaming up and down her slight frame. Studying every part of her. From the purple top, a smaller yellow one over the top of that, to the purple shorts. He seemed entranced as the gossamer material flowed about her legs, creating a sort of 'shorts with flares' take on 'leggings with skirts'.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked patiently, brushing stray ringlets of hair behind her ear (albeit heavily curled, crimped, and lacquered hair). The patron fumbled for words for a minute.

"Yeah...actually..." He slurred. "You can get me another one..." His brow furrowed for a moment. He leant down to the bottle beside him, which had lasted him all of fifteen minutes. It was a bottle that he was _supposed_ to be able to fill his own glass from... "...One of these!" He finally proclaimed, holding the bottle airily in her direction. She made a noise of surprise as it waved precariously in front of her chest, before taking it from him. "If you'd be...so kind...m'dear..." She nodded tentatively.

"Of course, Sir,"

"Y'know...you've got...the most...fantastic legs...I have ever seen..." Aless blushed and fumbled for words.

"I'll just...go get you another bottle, Sir..." Turning, she walked along the row of bottles on the back wall, leaving him to spout other such compliments to thin air. Finding the right bottle, she took it back to him, and handed him the full bottle.

"And y'know your eyes are-" He paused, and realised he was holding a full bottle. "Oh...that was quick..." Aless's eyes snapped to the door as they clanged open. Her gaze dropped a few inches to settle on a small, brown-haired boy: Kytes. He plodded over to the bar and hoisted himself onto a seat with practiced grace. Aless smiled and went to serve him.

"Can I get you anything?" Kytes grinned up at her.

"I'm here to collect some goods for Migelo, from Tomaj," She nodded.

"Do you want me to fetch Tomaj?"

"No need, Aless," Aless jumped. He had a horrible habit of sneaking up on her. In fact, most people did. Kytes giggled as she placed a hand over her chest. "I'm sorry, did I make you jump?" She nodded. "Perhaps I ought to wear metal on the bottom of my shoes in future...?" Aless gave Tomaj a dry look.

"Actually, perhaps you should, yes..." She replied disdainfully. Tomaj chuckled, and turned to Kytes.

"I heard my name?"

Kytes nodded. "Yes. Migelo's sent me for his goods!"

"Ah. Indeed. I shall just go and fetch them..." And with that, he left. Aless shook her head and sighed.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked Kytes, who thought about it for a moment.

"Yes please, Aless...I think I'll have..." Aless cleared her throat mockingly.

"Don't try it. You're way too young! It's either water or milk, and you know it!" He pouted.

"Fine, I'll have some milk, please..."

"Milk it is!" She poured Kytes a glass of milk, and slid it across the bar.

"So...why does Migelo need food from Tomaj? I thought he sent a courier for it...?" Aless nodded.

"He did. But there's trouble out in the Estersand. Here..." She took a moment to retrieve something from the waistband of her shorts. She smoothed out a piece of paper onto the bar. Kytes read through it as he supped at his milk. "There was a hunter taking interest in it. It doesn't seem to be a tough mark, so I thought Vaan might be interested..." Kytes nodded, then grinned.

"He was down in the Garamsythe Waterways again this morning. Three rats in total. That I saw anyway. Says he's 'ready for anything'..." He giggled. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he comes face-to-face with a wolf..." The door slid open again, casting light into The Sandsea. Squinting into the light, Aless could just make out who it was.

"Speak of the devil..." Kytes turned in his seat to watch Vaan stride over.

"There you are Kytes. Stop loafing around!" He chastised, spotting the glass of milk in Kytes' hand.

"Look, Vaan, look!" Began Kytes, setting his glass down. He pointed at the paper still lying on the bar. "This is it! This is why Migelo's courier didn't get here on time!" Vann leaned over Kytes to read from the sheet.

"'Creature spotted in the Estersand'...what is that thing?" He asked, brow furrowed. Aless sighed and shook her head. He looked so much like Reks when he did that...

"Ah, Vaan. Migelo send you too, did he?" Enquired Tomaj, materialising beside Aless. He set a box down on the bar, apologising to a patron next to Kytes. "He's a busy man these days, that Migelo, if I dare say so myself. I don't envy him , though. Not a bit. Quite the affair throwing a banquet to welcome the Imperials, eh?" Vann huffed.

"Welcoming? We should be-" He stopped himself from re-iterating, for what felt like the hundredth time, about how the Imperials were not welcome in Rabanastre. "Ah, whatever. Say, Tomaj? What's this?" he pulled he sheet from beneath the box, and instead set it atop the wooden container.

"Don't remind me. Got some nastiness out there in the Estersand what's stopping our couriers...and that means shortages all round. Thought I'd put up a bill, offer a reward to anyone who can knock that nasty back in its place. But it seems _someone_ took it down without asking..." Aless grinned sheepishly as Tomaj stared accusingly at her.

"Now _that's_ work!" Declared Vaan. "Sounds ten times better than running errands for Migelo!"

"That's right! Vaan, you should give it a shot!" Kytes suggested, practically jumping in his seat. Aless bit back a smile.

"And you should be getting back to Migelo..." Kytes' face fell. He stayed sat where he was, pouting up at Vaan. "Now, Kytes! He was waiting for you..."

"Oh! Right. Right..." Kytes downed the last of his milk. "Thanks for the drink, Aless!" He slid off his seat, smiling at Tomaj as he helped him get the box off the bar. Aless hoisted herself up and leant over the bar.

"Psst!" Kytes blinked at her and watched as she pulled a chain from around her neck. On the chain, a small silver key glistened in the dim light of the bar. "Here. It'll open the padlock that keeps the trolleys chained up," She dropped the key atop the box. Kytes grinned at her before plodding out of The Sandsea, the box weighing him down considerably.

"You gave him a drink of milk? Again? You know this is coming out of your wages, don't you?" She sighed and slid back behind the bar.

"I know..." She mumbled.

"And if he doesn't bring that trolley back, that's coming out of them too. Or the key, for that matter..." Tomaj admonished, staring disapprovingly at Aless. Not that he didn't want to melt and coo over Aless every time she was motherly over Kytes, but he still had a business to run.

"Don't worry, he'll bring them back..." Vann answered before Aless could agree.

"I hope he does, Vaan. For her wages' sake..." He sighed. "Anyway, are you interested in the hunt?" He tapped the bill, now back on the bar. Vann read the bill carefully, humming as he tried to make up his mind.

"...Yeah...yeah I'll take it..."

"Excellent! One of the couriers that managed to get through said he saw the nasty not far from Rabanastre, out in the Estersand. Shouldn't take too much to find him! And you'll need this to get through the gate. Good luck!" Vaan grinned as Tomaj handed him a writ of transit.

"See ya!" And with that, he was off, bill and writ in hand.

There was a momentary silence. Aless stared at where the bill had been, jaw clenched. For a moment she rolled a small silver ring on her right hand around the finger it sat on. She sighed heavily, and gathered her cloth again, wiping away the traces of milk and dust. Tomaj watched her, her shoulders slumped, brow furrowed, as she went back to work. He huffed, and caved in.

"Go with him," She froze. "I won't take it out of your wages...this time," She looked over at him as he walked to serve the drunkard at the end of the bar. "Go, before I change my mind about dealing with drunk customers all on my lonesome..." She grinned and flung herself at Tomaj, hugging him tightly around the neck, before clambering over the bar and out of the door.

"Vaan! Vaan, wait!" Aless's feet pounded against the main street as she ran to catch up, heading towards Migelo's Sundries. She could see the blonde head stop and turn ahead of her as she fought her way through the unusually large throng of shoppers. He gave her an enquiring look as she darted around a laughing Seeq, finally drawing level with him. She bent over and tried to catch her breath. "I'm...I'm coming with you..."

"What about Tomaj? Won't he dock your wages for it?" She stood straight and shrugged.

"He said it was fine. Must be having a good day..." He blinked at her for a moment. "Come on!" She reached out and took a hold of Vaan's wrist, dragging him towards Migelo's Sundries. Vaan stared thoughtfully at the hand holding his wrist. He could never be sure whether he appreciated being protected and watched over in the way Aless did. Everyone had been the same way towards him after news of Reks' death had spread - no one more so than Penelo - but Aless had been the same way ever since. In some ways, he loved the feeling of security, the knowledge that she was there to catch him if (and when) he fell. But he needed space, and it was something she was reluctant to give him. "Wait here," Aless ordered before rushing into Migelo's Sundries.

Vaan sighed, and waited as instructed.

"Migelo!" Called Aless over the mass of patrons.

"Aless! What do you need?" He called back from the counter. Aless began to fight her way through the crowd, parting Hume, Seeq and Bangaa alike (and stepping over a stray Moogle).

"I need my equipment, if you still have it..." She batted her eyelashes at Migelo, who snorted his amusement.

"Here..." He leant under the counter and retrieved a large sack. "I hope you're not getting into any trouble, young lady...?" She smiled and collected the sack into her arms.

"None at all. I'll make sure Vaan gets his work done!" She called over her shoulder as she parted the crowd again.

Outside in the bright sun, Vaan watched the door to Migelo's intently. Finally it opened, to reveal Aless stood with a sack in her arms.

"What is that?" He asked as she squinted into the sunlight.

"Nothing we want the Imperials seeing before we're out of the gates..." She dropped the sack to the floor, taking a hold of the opening, and lifted it again, hoisting it over her shoulder. "Right: ready!" Vaan eyed her warily, but thought better then to push the matter. He'd find out sooner or later. And so he led the way towards the East Gate.

Where, as expected, they were met by an Imperial.

"You there! Lets see some papers! No public passage on account of the Lord Consul's parade!" Aless and Vaan stared incredulously at the Imperial, who held a hand out to halt them.

"Oh, gee, that's too bad..." Began Vaan, looking over at Aless.

"You see, it just so happens that your provisioner for the fete tonight? He sent us to pick up a few..." She fought for the words.

"Choice morsels for the, uh, Consul's dining pleasure," Vaan supplied for her. They grinned at one another before looking back at the Imperial. "He wants 'em quick. I got the writ of transit here. See?" He held out the writ of transit. The Imperial peered at the papers. "Signed: Migelo," Aless pointed at the messy signature at the bottom.

"We'd just hate to see the Consul upset because his food wasn't ready on time..."

"And I'd sure hate to see him take it out on you..."

"The Lord Consul is a great man..." Began the Imperial "And not one to take offence at such trifling...matters..." There was a clinking of armour as two Imperials walked closer, keeping a close eye on the scene. The Imperial looked at the two before back at Vaan and Aless. "Move along, you two. Wouldn't do to keep the Consul waiting," Vaan and Aless smiled at one another and walked towards the gates. "Right! Gates are closed after this!" The East Gate slid open, just enough to allow Vaan and Aless through, before clanging shut again.

They continued to walk out towards the Estersand, clearly visible past the city border.

"Great tag-team," Mused Vaan, strolling beside Aless. She grinned.

"See? Being a street-rat counts for something..."

"So...what's in the sack?" Aless kept a close eye on the two Imperials guarding the city border.

"Stuff..." She mumbled, eye still trained on the closest Imperial.

"What kind of stuff?" Aless looked behind her as they began their descent into the Estersand. Certain the Imperials couldn't see her anymore, and dropped the sack to the ground and pried it open. "Aless?" Vaan enquired as the contents of the sack emitted a metallic clang. He watched curiously as she pulled two metal poles from the bag. She studied both ends of them for a moment, before pushing them together by their ends. There was a dull 'click', and she held up a metal pole. Vaan's eyes widened as he took in the engraving on the pole: pictures of flowers and vines in a never-ending spiral around the pole. His attention was bought back to the bag as she reached into it again and pulled out, gingerly, two leather pouches. From inside these she produced curving blades that slotted into either end of the pole, each secured into place with another 'click'. She pulled a small bag from the sack and tied it around her waist before standing straight.

She held the pole beside her. It stood an inch or two above her head, the blades glistening dangerously in the Dalmascan sun. Reaching into the sack a final time, she recovered a holster for the pole. She embedded the bladed pole into the sand before strapping the holster into place.

She thought a moment and looked around. Finding what she needed, she picked up the empty sack and walked past Vaan. He watched her as she lifted a heavy rock and trapped the sack beneath it.

"There we are..." She dusted her hands off before retrieving the pole, still stuck in the sand. "What?" She asked, noticing Vaan's confused look.

"...Why didn't you just carry it out of the gate?"

"Why? They'd never have let me past," She explained, walking out into the Estersand. "Travellers coming IN from the Estersand, that's fine," She called over her shoulder. Vaan jogged to catch up with her. "But going OUT? They've got surprisingly good memories, those Imperials. And they're rather unsurprisingly adverse to females doing much more than baking..."

"Oh..." Aless looked over at him. And laughed. "What? What did I do?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing..." She laughed again before controlling herself.

"Well...lets find this thing and get back. Then the couriers can get through, and I won't have to keep on running off to fetch replacement orders..." She smirked at him.

"What? Is fetching orders below a great swordsman such as yourself?" His eyes narrowed.

"Kytes!" Aless smiled. Her feet sunk into the ground underfoot as she walked across the sands. The sandal shoes were, admittedly, not the best for walking around in the Estersand - the sand was hot and felt as if it were trying to burn her feet. She ignored it, and pushed on. "It's got to be around here somewhere..." Mused Vaan, squinting around the bright Estersand. To his dismay, instead of finding the Rouge Tomato, his eyes landed squarely on a wolf. Which, he realised, was eyeing him up as dinner.

Aless gripped her bladed pole in both hands. "Poor Kytes," She murmured, amused by the look of sheer horror painted on Vaan's face. He blinked once, twice, before realising Aless was stalking past him towards the wolf. He reached out, but missed her shoulder. She was too far away to stop her from going after the wolf. Vaan's hand flew to the sword at his hip.

Aless regarded the wolf coolly as its eyes settled on her. Now she was a threat: dinner was not going to come easy. In one swift movement, Aless raised the pole, hands sliding close together, and carved it through the air in a gleaming arc. It slammed down onto the wolf's head. The wolf reared in pain and confusion. It turned from her, blood spilling quickly onto the sand. Before it had managed to flee, the blade was embedded in its haunches. As the blade was pulled from the wrecked ligaments, it stumbled backwards. It attempted to stand for a moment, but the muscles and tendons needed to do so were severed. As it collapsed onto the baking sand, it stared upwards and watched as the bloodied weapon swing down a final time.

Vaan gaped as Aless placed a foot on the Wolfs' side and yanked the pole from where it was lodged in its chest. There was a sickening squelch, and she held the pole to one side, allowing the blood to drip off the blade tip and onto the sand. Aless inspected the carcass, but could find nothing worth salvaging. She turned back to Vaan.

"Ready for this?" She asked. He swallowed hard, eyes still locked on the bloodied wolf. He drew his sword and looked at Aless. She nodded, and led the way further into the Estersand.

"Is that it there?" Asked Vaan, jogging to her side and pointing towards a weathered rock forming a large plateau in the Estersand. Aless looked over. There, she could see a small splodge of red standing out against the beige landscape.

"I should think so,"

"Lets go!" Encouraged Vaan, running off ahead.

"Vaan! Vaan, wait!" Aless ran after him, the sand making it difficult to catch up. By the time she got there, Vaan had begun to attack the small creature. Aless stood close by, ready in case the Rogue Tomato made a break for it. As Vaan lunged forward, the creature ducked and darted between his legs. It turned and sank its teeth into his leg. Vaan made a noise of surprise and shook his leg. The creature growled and bit down harder. Vaan hoped in circles for a moment before he remembered he was holding a sword. Holding his leg out, he aimed the tip of the blade at the creature. Thrusting it out, he skewered the creature on his blade. It screeched and let go of his leg. Vaan grinned triumphantly, and watched as the Rogue Tomato squirmed, held mid-air.

It stopped squirming, and went limp. Vaan, still grinning, shook it from the sword. It lay on the floor, lifeless. He looked up at Aless. "See? Nothing to it!" He looked down at the dead creature, and leant down to inspect it. He reached out.

The dead creature opened its mouth wide and bit hard on Vaan's outstretched hand before jumping up and running away. Aless frowned as the creature ran her way, and prepared to strike. It drew level with her, and her blade connected with its tiny form.

It's tomato head rolled slowly towards Vaan. His chest heaved as he watched it draw nearer. Lifting a foot, he trapped it under his boot, and gingerly collected the head from the floor. He studied it for a moment, before dropping it back to the floor. He took a deep breath to slow his racing heartbeat and stepped over to Aless.

"Well that was impressive," He thought aloud, studying the decapitated body. He got no reply, so looked up at Aless. Her eyes were trained elsewhere. He followed her line of sight and spotted some red flowers. "Galbana Lilies?" He sheathed his sword and headed to the wild-growing flowers. "Never thought I'd see them growing out here..." Leaning down, he plucked them from the sand. Turning to Aless, he handed her one of the two flowers. She stared at his hand a moment, as if it were about to bite her, before taking the flower from him. She sighed, and looked up at Vaan for some sort of reassurance.

They stared at one another for a moment. There was so much pain bottled up inside her, Vaan realised. It was reflected in her eyes as clearly as his reflection in a mirror. He wondered if he was the first to see it, to see the grief burning away inside her. She shook her head lightly, and it was gone. She smiled up at him.

"Come on, we should get back," She prompted. He nodded.

"Yeah," He reached out, and laid his arm gently around her shoulders. She didn't shrug him off, and so they walked back to Rabanastre side-by-side.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the shortest chapter so far, by far. It was a bit longer, but once it was edited, I had to get rid of some of it the just didn't make sense. So sorry for the comparative shortness, but never-the-less, here is: **chapter two**_

* * *

Vaan and Aless walked up to the growing crowd at the East Gate. Aless eyed a nearby Imperial. The weapon strapped to her back, she knew, could cause a few problems. Luckily, the Imperials were preoccupied with the crowd, and were taking no notice of travellers and traders coming in from the Estersand.

"What do you think's going on?" Vaan asked as they came to a stop at the back of the crowd. Aless shrugged.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, people aren't getting through the gate..."

"Vaan! Aless!" The pair looked over as Kytes came bounding over "I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city!"

"What are you doing out here in the first place?" Asked Aless, sounding like a mother badgering her child for information.

"Well, I told Penelo about the mark Vaan was going after, and I guess I got her worrying. So...the two of us went to find you, but Tomaj told us you'd gone with Vaan. So we headed out here to find you two. But as soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got...crazy. I haven't been able to find her since..." Aless nodded.

"Stay with us, okay?" He nodded, and stood close to Aless as they made their way into the crowd.

"Stand back, there! Back!" An Imperial called from the head of the crowd. "This gate's closed until the ceremony's over, do you hear?" Aless sighed.

"So much for your friendly neighbourhood Imperials..." She muttered. Vaan made a noise of agreement, followed quickly by a noise of surprise as a Chocobo appeared beside him.

"Open the gate! All right, out of the way!"

"Wait a second!" Vaan ran forward, standing infront of the chocobo.

"Vaan!" Aless ran after him, Kytes close behind her.

"How come you let these chocobos through the gate and not us?"

"What of it?" An Imperial replied gruffly. "This here's a pedigree parader, boy,"

"Cost tens of thousands of gil, this one did," Began another. Aless laid a hand on Vaan's arm and pulled lightly. She didn't want to be in trouble with the Imperials, but it was heading that way. And fast. "A prettier price then a hundred of you provincials would fetch," Aless pulled harder on Vaans arm, but he wouldn't budge. "Keep your distance! We don't want the chocobos stinking of peasant..."

"What did you say?" Vaan snapped, taking a step towards the Imperial. Aless tightened her hold on his arm and pulled, but not before the first Imperial had pushed him back.

"Step aside!" The Imperial ordered. The two stumbled back slightly before regaining their balance. They heard giggling and looked down at Kytes, before looking down at themselves. They were clinging each other tightly, pressed too close for comfort. They let go of one another sharply and stepped back.

"Ho, ho! A fine, fine chocobo you have there. Yes! Tchita downs stock, if I'm not mistaken..." The three turned around to see Migelo plodding through the gate. Penelo crept through beside him and made a break for the three. "Yes, yes. Different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Wine, eh?" Penelo took a hold of Vaans arm, turning to watch as Migelo offered the nearest Imperial the bottle he was holding. "It may lack the flavour and depth of some of your archadian wines, but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, Sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats, of course..."

The Imperial took only a brief moment to debate the offer before snatching to bottle from Migelo's hands. He turned to the rest of the squad with him. "You! Let these carts through then we close this gate as ordered!" He wandered off, muttering to himself. Migelo rounded on the four stood waiting to go through the gate.

"Don't give me a scare like that!" Migelo chastised his three errand-workers. "And you should have known better!" Aless averted her gaze to the floor. "You're all lucky that ended where it did!"

"Right," Agreed Penelo. "Now's our chance to go through..." Migelo turned to look at the open gate. People had begun to make their way towards the ceremony.

"Ah, the ceremony'll be starting soon. I'd best be hurrying..."

"Okay, well-" Penelo stopped short as Vaan took off. She ran after him. "Vaan, wait! What is it? Vaan!?" Kytes ran past Aless, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Aw, why can't I go?" He pouted up at her.

"You know what this ceremony is about. Politics should not concern a boy of your age. Now come on, we'll go tell Tomaj Vaan got the Rogue Tomato..." Kytes huffed and followed Aless through the gate.

The walk back to the Sansea was an unusually quiet one: the shop-goers that had been there previously had now gone to the ceremony. Aless could only hope in their hours of shopping, they had remembered to take either rotten tomatoes, or a loaded gun. Either was fine, but the gun was preferable. Many of the shops they walked past had signs hung from their doors, telling patrons that the shop-keepers had gone to watch the ceremony.

But The Sandsea was open, as always. Aless had asked Tomaj whether he was going to be closing for the ceremony, but had been reminded that there would be several people looking to drown their sorrows for the duration of the ceremony. And as ever he wished to be there to cater to that need.

Aless pushed open the door to The Sandsea gently and held it open for Kytes. She followed after him, and took a moment to appreciate how silent the place was. The only patrons left in there had begun to drink their sorrows away not long after The Sansea had opened, she realised. And her drunken admirer from earlier was still sat at the end of the bar.

"Aless! My...beautiful, beautiful girl!" He slurred, shielding his eyes from the light. Aless looked around the room, taking a moment to bask in the glory of drunken patrons who simply rested their heads somewhere and stayed quiet. Still, drinking was a bad habit (albeit one she sold to them). Aless gripped the door and slammed it shut. As one, they all lifted their heads, groaned, and went back to their drink.

Shaking her head and smiling, Aless took up her place behind the bar again.

"Do you want a drink, Kytes?" She asked as he lifted himself onto a barstool.

"Just a water, please..." She nodded, grabbed a glass, filled it from the tap, and handed it to him. "Thanks. Oh, and this is yours..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. Aless smiled at him and slid it around her neck again.

"Aless, please take the weapon off..." She jumped as Tomaj appeared. Again, from almost nowhere. She sighed, and unclipped the holster, shrugging everything off and stashing it below the bar. "Did he get it?" Aless nodded.

"Yeah, he got it..." She paused a moment and looked down at the mass of straps she'd put under the bar. Ignoring Toamj's enquiring glare, she reached down and plucked the Galbana Lilly from one of the straps. She stood up, and smiled wanly. "Say, Tomaj?" He studied the flower. Sighing, he made a noise of agreement: it didn't really matter what she was about to ask, he knew he'd say yes. "Can I put this in some water?" He nodded silently. He wanted to say something, some words of comfort, but he wasn't best known for such sentiments. He settled with laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. Aless looked up at him, and smiled, before turning to get some water for the flower.

* * *

"C'mon, Kytes, stop playing with the drunk man, and lets get home..." Aless ordered, weapon re-holstered, having watched Kytes for the past hour with his antics. Every time the drunk man from Bhujerba had fallen asleep (which by seven in the afternoon, was pretty often) he'd moved something, then woken him up. It was amusing to watch the man realise something was out of place, then spend five minutes asking people if they thought he'd lost anything, then go back to sleep.

"Aw, just once more!" Kytes whined.

"No. Home, now, and off to bed with you when we're back!"

"Aless...!"

"And at least give the man his purse back..." Kytes pouted, and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Tomaj chuckled as he watched them. No one could resist Kytes' puppy dog eyes. Not even Aless. "Oh, fine. Just give him back enough to get a flight back to Bhujerba..." As far as Tomaj was concerned, he'd seen nothing of their exchange, and had no knowledge of the whereabouts of the 4,750gil that belonged to the Bhujerban who had been trying in vain to chat Aless up since early that morning.

Kytes grinned at Tomaj sheepishly as he slid 250gil into the mans pocket before plodding back to Aless.

"Night Tomaj!" She called, opening the door for Kytes to leave, and the evening barman to enter.

"Night Aless!" He called back. Aless smiled and left The Sandsea herself.

"C'mon," She held a hand out to Kytes, who yawned and slid his small hand into hers. They walked away from the safe light of The Sandsea and into the dimly lit streets of Rabanastre. It was unsafe enough as it was in the day, but the evening was enough to send Aless quick-walking back to Lowtown.

"Where do you think Vaan is?" Asked Kytes sleepily as Aless slid open the gate to Lowtown.

"Probably killing rats again..." Kytes giggled. They both descended the stairs to lowtown. Pushing the gate at the bottom open, they were met with a bustle of noise and lights. Lowtown was thriving with activity long after the gentry above had retired for the night. Lowtown was a nocturnal city, but even during the day it was never quiet. It wasn't perfect, but it was home. It wasn't what anyone there had wanted, but still, it was home now. And as Kytes and Aless meandered through the streets, stopping everyone once in a while to admire shop goods, or to watch a street performer, neither could think of anywhere else they'd rather be. They had a home, they lived with friends, and through a mixture of jobs and thievery they always had what they needed.

"I'm so hungry..." Kytes hinted, tugging on Aless' arm. She stopped walking at looked around. Sure enough, she spotted a food seller not far away. There was only one customer sat at one of the three stools. There was a sizzling sound from behind the bar, and the sound of meats being tossed in a pan. Aless felt a little peckish herself, and no doubt Penelo would be too.

"...Okay. But you're the one who stole a fair amount from that Bhujerban, so you're paying..." Kytes grinned and pulled Aless towards the shop.

So when they finally got back to their small room on the fourth floor above Ms. Hedgeways' Haircuts, Penelo was greeted at the door by the pleasant smell of roasted cockatrice.

"Someone made some money today. Come on, I'll fetch a few plates..." She headed back into the room. Aless and Kytes followed her. The place was a miss-matched collection of stolen objects. The walls were the same beige they'd always been, but the hard floors had been covered with a variety of different coloured rugs. The table was a mixture of stolen cushions and empty crates Aless had been allowed to take from The Sandsea. The small kitchen hadn't been changed since the place had been bought, though was often stocked with stolen foods. And the bedrooms, though small, were filled with an array of soft items. There were only two bedrooms, one for Aless and Penelo, and one for Vaan and Kytes, but despite the small rooms, they'd managed to fit two beds and wardrobe-esque containers in.

As Kytes lowered himself onto a cushion, Penelo walked back into the room with three different styled plates. The plates had been bought out of Aless's wages - stealing fragile crockery proved difficult.

"Have either of you seen Vaan this evening?" Asked Penelo, worry evident in her tone.

Kytes shook his head. "Nope!"

"Oh..." Aless lowered herself onto a green plaid cushion beside Kytes, and placed the food containers in the middle of the crates being used as a table. She watched as Penelo checked what food was up for grabs before dishing everything out. "I...I saw him earlier today...after the ceremony..." Penelo frowned before continuing. "He was talking about...going into the fete...about 'taking back what's ours'," Penelo and Aless locked eyes with each other. Aless knew what Penelo was thinking: he was getting himself into trouble. Lots of it. More than usual.

"I think you can get into the palace through the Garmstythe Waterways..." Both of them looked at Kytes.

"How?" Snapped Aless.

"Well, I dunno really. Old Dalan said something about not straying down there," He coughed, and put on his best Dalan imitation. "'And it not be for the monsters you should steer clear of the Waterways. There are passageways of the hidden kind that lead to places you should...'...then he stopped and said he'd said too much and just...walked off..." Aless looked up at Penelo.

"You stay here, I'll go find him!" Ordered Aless, stomping her way out of the door.

* * *

"Vaan?" Aless called out, weapon gripped tightly in both hands. A man stood near Sotrageroom 5 had said Vaan had only passed him by a minute or two ago. However it seemed Aless's plan of running after Vaan wasn't working. He had to be nearby, surely...!

Aless grunted her annoyance. She placed one bladed tip on the floor and leaned against the pole.

Just as she was about to give up and head back, she heard a shout from just around the corner. Running towards it, she was relived (and at the same time unsurprised) to find Vaan battling with a Steeling. The Steeling, if she had to place bets on it, was most certainly about to win. Aless, lunging forward, knocked the Steeling out of the air. It lay on the floor a moment, watching as she pulled Vaan behind her, before screeching at her. She cringed and covered her ears as the noise made her ears burn. But it didn't stop. It just kept screeching.

And then, it stopped.

Aless looked up and watched Vaan remove his blade from the Steeling. "Thanks," He mumbled, lowering himself to the floor. Aless knelt beside him, still rubbing her ears. "I really was...doing okay..." He heaved out, breathing heavily. "But...four of them appeared...and I couldn't..." He took a sharp intake of breath and stretched one leg out. Aless looked him up and down a few times, ensuring he wasn't hurt anywhere else, before reaching into the pouch at her side and retrieving a potion from it.

"Here: you'll feel better," He took the vial from her hand and un-stoppered it. He peered at the liquid inside, sniffed tentatively at it, swirled it around before finally placing it up to his lips and tipping it back. He pulled a face and gagged.

"That is disgusting..." Aless sighed.

"I know, but how does your leg feel?" He studied his leg, and prodded it. Leaving the vial on the floor, he slid himself up the wall. He stood lightly on his leg, testing it. Grinning, he put his full weight on the leg and jumped a few times for good measure.

"Wow," Aless rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we've gotta get back. Penelo's worried about you," Aless turned to make her way back.

"I'm not going," She paused mid-step, and turned to face Vaan. She took a moment to choose her words.

"...Where _are _you going then?" He looked down at the floor, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm..." He didn't want to tell her. Not by a long shot. He knew how the conversation would go: she'd tell him it was a stupid thing to do, he'd agree, she'd tell him to get home, and he'd agree. He shook imperceptibly with the anger that began to boil up inside him: She wasn't his mother, so why did she act like it? She'd never replace her, his mother was...

There was a long pause. A dire rat scurried past them, but paid them no mind. There was a splashing sound as a stray fish tried in vain to swim upstream, and in the distant the roaring sound of cascading water.

"...Let's go then..." Vaan looked up at Aless, who was already walking away. He sighed and trailed behind her, his feet walking him the direction on of home, eyes fixated on the floor. "Uhh...Vaan?" He stopped walking and looked up. There was no Aless in front of him. He span around and found her stood in the middle of the water, pole rested on one shoulder. "Where are you going?" She called over, smiling.

"...Uhh...wherever you're going..." He stood bewildered for a moment. Whatever had gotten into her: he liked it. He jogged to catch up with her. They grinned at one another and trudged through the water, off on their way to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter THREE_**

"Wow," Breathed Aless and Vaan in unison. They stared around the room, filled with expensive-looking sculptures, vases, pots, coins, ornaments - pretty much anything they could think of was there.

"Woah, look at this...!" And Vaan was gone, rumaging around a pile of vases.

"I'll keep a look out..." Aless turned to face the way they'd come in and gripped her pole in both hands. Behind her, Vaan made noises of awe everytime he crossed something he found particularly enticing. She could hear the careful movement of pottery, and wondered exactly what he was finding so fascinating. But she had to keep a look-out for stray Imperials. Or someone else with the same plan as Vaan. As it was, she knew she had to time Vaan. She feared they had already lingered too long in such a dangerous place.

"Woooooooooooah!" Aless turned at the sound of Vaans awe-struck breath leaving him. Her gaze settled on the statue along the back wall. It's face was sliding upwards, revealing a glowing stone set behind it. Her feet were walking fowards as if on auto-pilot. Vaan was there first, and reached up towards the stone, plucking it from where it was. Aless leaned around his shoulder to look at it: a stone about the size of his fist, glowing a dim yellow in his hand...

"Quite the performance..." Aless turned on her heel, gripping the pole again.

"Who are you?" She snapped, even before her eyes had had time to focus on the man walking towards her.

"I play the leading man, who else?" Aless raised an eyebrow. "Fran, the magicite," Aless turned at the sound of footsteps, and jumped in shock at the sight of a viera stepping cooly around Vaan. She stood with a hand on her hip, staring down at him.

"Now then, I'll take that..." Vaan stared at her incredulously. After all this way, he was not going to give up the one item that was obviously worth a fair bit just like _that_.

"No you won't. I found it. It's mine!" The viera shook her head lightly and walked around to join the hume.

"And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine," The hume informed the two, leaning nonchalantly against a nearby set of draws. Aless tried to relax her grip on the pole slightly, weighing their odds. If they were leaving, and leaving with the 'magicite' Vaan had found, they had to make a break for it. And soon.

The sound of Imperials running in their direction made the hume and viera turn to look for them. Aless pushed Vaan and urged him to run for the nearest exit. Together they ran out of the large double doors to their right. Aless prayed Vaan wouldn't stop as they ran down the corridor they found themselves in. Another set of doors were clearly visable at the other end, which they both barelled into and then through. The doors shut behind them, but it wasn't over. They both froze as a squad of Imperials ran past nearby. Looking around, Vaan decided their only way was up. He grabbed Aless' wrist and pulled, dragging her along and up the stairs.

They burst through the doors at the top and stumbled into the night air. Aless pulled her wrist from Vaan's grasp, taking off in the only direction possible. She could hear Vaans footfalls behind her, so ran on. The sounds of battle floated from below. As they ran around a corner, she ran towards the edge of the platform they were running on and leant over to see what was going on. Below them, battle was raging. Imperials fighting soldiers, bodies falling as fast as they arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" Vaan asked from beside her. Aless shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I'm up here..."

No sooner had she spoken than a cannon blast streaked past them both. The force as it passed knocked both of them off their feet. They fell as a sprawled mess onto the floor, tangled up in one another. Aless' pole skidded a few feet away. She watched as someone stopped it beneath their boot. Lifting her gaze, she was more than a little distgruntled to see the hume staring down at the two. He glanced upwards.

"The Ifrit eh?" He pushed the pole towards the tangle of bodies before him. Aless pulled herself from Vaan, scrambling for the pole and clutching it tightly. "Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along..." Vaan stood to his feet as the airship above them fired another cannon, pulling Aless to her feet and dragging her with him. "Stop running!" The hume called from behind them. Aless blinked to be free of the debris flying around infront of her, but it didn't help.

Vaan came to an abrupt stop, Aless running into him from behind, as the viera flew a hovering vehicle into their path. Vanns' grip on Aless' wrist tightened.

"End of the line!" They both turned to stare at the hume. Aless wrenched her wrist free from Vaans' grasp and gripped her pole, aiming a blade at the hume. "You have something that belongs to me," He walked towards them, but his plans were halted as Imperials appeared from inside the palace. "Damn! Fran, let's move!" Shouted the hume, running. The viera sped off on the hover, Vaan and Aless turning to watch as she slowly made a circle around the expansive courtyard.

Their momentary lapse in concetration was enough for the hume to barrel into them, scooping them both over his shoulders. Aless screamed her surprise, letting string of profanities fall from her mouth. Suddenly she found herself airborne, and she lost the ability to shout as gravity pulled her downwards. Somewhere beisde her she could hear Vaan shout as he found himself unexpectedly freefalling towards certain death. However both were relived to find that the hover appeared below them in time to stop their fall.

Aless groaned as the hume's shoulder dug into her stomach, his landing on the hover jolting it into her ribage. She took a deep breath and prayed to any God listening for help. Any help.

"Let go of me!" Shouted Vaan as the hover dipped dangerously close to a wall. Aless turned her head, gaping as Vaan flailed about in mid air, the hume holding his hand tightly.

"Keep this up and I will!" Threatened the hume.

"Don't even think about it!" Called Aless over the commotion below. The hover dipped again, swinging down towards the floor. It shuddered along precariously, threatening to fall from the sky at any moment.

"What's going on, Fran?" Asked the hume.

"I don't know!" The viera replied. "It's not heeding me!" Aless struggled for a moment, the hume's shoulder digging into her stomach again. At least, she thought, if they crashed then she'd no longer have to worry about falling from the sky...

"I-I'm slipping!" Stammered Vaan, suddenly realising all too clearly that he did NOT want the hume to let go. It was a long way from where he was to the ground. And even if he did survive, there was a battle going on below: one he did not much wish to be a part of...

"Not good!" Aless gripped onto the hume as tightly as she could as their landing became a steep drop downwards. If this was a Gods' idea of _help_ she hated to think what their idea of _smiting_ was...

* * *

"Aless...! Aless! Aless, wake up...!" Aless groaned and opened her eyes. She squinted into the light, though she knew it wasn't particularly bright light. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. Dimmly, she recalled being flung from the hume's grasp in the collision with the ground and rolling in all manner of ways. It was an experience she wished never to repeat. "Aless, come on, get up..." She could hear conversation in the distance. Someone well-spoken, and a slow, calculated voice. Deffinitely the viera and the hume. She squinted at the face above her.

"Vaan?" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you're awake! I thought you were...y'know..." Aless smiled. She was still somewhat disorientated, and smiling was the only thing she could think of doing. Groaning from the effort, Aless lifted herself into a sitting position. Realising she was sat in water, she placed a tentative hand back into the water.

From afar, the hume eyed Aless warily, watching as she dipped her fingers into the water as if she'd never seen the transparent liquid before.

"A theiving youngster and a body gaurd a few cards short of a deck..." He mused. "Quite the mis-matched couple..."

The viera looked up from the hover and followed his line of sight. "Do not underestimate either of them. The youngster may seem naught more than a common street thief, but he has determination. The female has yet to gather her bearings from the fall: do not forget that she fell furthest from the hover. She would likely prove a challenging opponent when her 'deck is full', so to speak..." The hume watched Vaan and Aless carefully, amused as she thrust a wavering hand out to encourage Vann to help her to her feet. She swayed precariously for a moment, before giving Vaan the thumbs up.

The hume turned his attention from them to gaze out of the hole their fall had made in the ceiling.

"Our hover didn't just drop - it dissapeared," reported the viera as Aless, held around the waist by Vaan, joined the duo.

"Bah. Forget it..." Huffed the hume. "Even if we could fly, the Ifrit's playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned," He looked out at the waterways. "We'll go the old fashioned way..." He caught sight of Vaan, whose eyes were transfixed on his travelling partner. "Not many viera where you come from, theif?" Vanns gaze snapped to the hume.

"It's _Vaan_," Corected Vaan as the veira stood from the ruined hover. He eyed the viera warily. "Sorry..."

"Well, Fran is special in that she'd deign to partner with a hume..."

"Oh?" Began Fran "Like a sky pirate who chooses to steal through the sewers...?" Aless sighed, knowing Vaan had just found some new best friends. The hume opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by Vaans excited outburst.

"Pirates? You're sky pirates?" Aless shook her head lightly, but instantly regretted it. Her neck gave a painful cry, much to Aless' distress, and she lifted a hand to rub it gently. "So you have an airship-?"

"It's Balthier" interjected the hume, taking a few languid steps towards Vaan and Aless. "And you are...?" Aless narrowed her eyes at him.

"And if I don't want to tell you...?" She replied, words slurred slightly, leaning heavily against Vaan. Balthier put his hands on his hips and gave an irritated sigh.

"We're working together now: me, Fran, Vaan and you. I'd rather I was travelling with people who trusted me with their name at the very least..." Aless eyed him warily. Fran watched Aless and Balthier, knowing there would be trouble if she refused to tell them her name.

"...Aless..." Balthier gave her a nod of appreciation.

"Listen you two - if you ever want to see your home again, you do exactly as I say. Understood?" Vaan's fingers flexed around the magicite in his free hand. Balthiers gaze flicked breifly down to it, but it didn't go un-noticed by Vaan.

"Don't even think you're getting this,"

"The thought never crossed my mind. Let's go..." With that, he strode past Vaan and Aless, Fran in his wake. Aless sighed haughtily, not liking the idea of travelling with sky pirates. She could deal with Vaan's aspiration of being one, but being _with_ one? Almost made her wish the Imperials had caught her...

"Are you okay?" Asked Vaan, holding Aless at arm's length.

"I'll be..." She paused. The words were there, but she just couldn't say them. "Not good..." was all she could manage. Vaan's brow furrowed. He hated to admit it, but for all his silent complaint that she never gave him space, he was scared to battle much more than rats on his own. He removed the small pouch from her waist, and took a potion from it. Unstoppering the vial single-handedly, his other hand ensuring she stood upright, he held it out to her. She lifted a hand and gripped it tightly. Taking a deep breath, she downed the thick liquid inside in one. She gagged and dropped the vial. It shattered on the floor. Aless shut her eyes tight, shuddering slightly.

Opening her eyes, she gingerly tested her neck, tilting it from side to side. There was no pain, and her thoughts were more organised.

"Thanks," She sighed, watching as Vaan placed the magicite in the pouch before handing it back. She nodded and replaced it around her waist. Vaan smiled at her, before walking over to Balthier and Fran. Aless followed behind, feeling lighter than she remembered.

"Insurgents," Stated Balthier as the four studied the dead bodies lying in the water. He held out a familiar metal pole. Aless made a frantic grab for her weapon, realising why she felt so light, snatching it from his grasp. He eyed her before continuing on. "Most like they thought to take advantage of the lax security while the fete's on, to feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper... I should think Vayne used to such hospitality. Clever," He mused "He used himself as bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, bloody banquet..." Aless shifted nervously, suddenly all too aware how deep the water she and Vaan had strayed into was. And they were only heading deeper. "Hmph. I daresay I've soiled my cuffs," One of Aless's eyebrows rose. "If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe..." There was a moment of silence. "Come on then, can't stand here all night," He walked briskly past Aless, walking deeper into the waterways. Fran followed behind him, folowed closely by Vaan.

Aless cast a last glance at the bodies, and silently prayed she would not end up like that.

* * *

"Now we have her!" The sound of battle, once again that night, fought its way towards Aless. The shout was followed shortly by an Imperial, undeniably dead, falling from the level above, spalshing into the shallow water below before lying still.

"Who will be next?" Aless watched the Imperials closing in on a young woman, stood precariously close to a long fall. Aless reached out to grab Vaan as he ran past, but was too slow. She cursed under her breath. Balthier cast an enquiring glance in her direction, which she returned, almost nervously, before running after Vaan.

"Jump down! Hurry!" The woman looked down at Vaan. She took only a second or two to decide what to do, a glance back at the approaching Imperials steeling her resolve.

As the woman jumped off the ledge, the Imperials changed direction, running for the stairs that lead down to the level they were on. Behind Aless, Fran drew her bow, and steadied herself in preperation. Balthier cocked his gun and took aim. Aless gripped her pole tightly in both hands. She could have cried: she was about to engage an Imperial in combat, the punishment of which would not be pleasant.

Aless followed after Balthier, who needed to be closer to get an accurate shot, but soon found herself fighting one-on-one with an Imperial. She ducked down to avoid being jabbed by the Imperial's sword as he lunged for her chest. Gripping her pole, she swung it at his legs. He gave out a cry of surprise before tumbling to the floor as the pole swept his legs from beneath him. He lay dazed for a moment, but gathered his barings to sheild himself from the falling blade headed straight from him. Aless stumbled to one side as her attack was deflected, long enough for the Imperial to blindly lash out at her as he stood. She gave a short howl of pain as his blade sunk into her calf. Gritting her teeth she gripped the pole and as he wrenched his blade from her leg she brought her blade, gleaming through the air, down upon his helmet.

He stumbled back as he stood. He barely had enough time to raise his bloody sword to stop Aless' attack from hitting him squarely in the chest. Prepared, Aless' other blade came into quick contact with his sword-arm. Her face set in a grim look of determination to survive, Aless thought only briefly of how far above them the metaphorical surface of the water was before wrenching the blade from his arm where it had become embedded, swinging the other end behind her and focusing all the strength in her arms on lifting it over her body, letting it pivot on her shoulder for a moment, and bringing it crashing down onto the Imperial's head.

The crack rang out, and reverberated throughout the waterway.

The last standing Imperial watched as his comrade fell to his knees before Aless, his full attention not on battle as it should have been. Vaan, unsure as to why the Imperial was suddenly not trying to hack his head off, followed the way his helmet face was pointing. Unknown to her, Aless had gained an audience she did not want. She placed a foot on the Imperial's shoulder and yanked her blade from his head. He swayed for a moment on his knees before collapsing to one side, lying dead in the water. As she swallowed hard, the Implications of her actions suddenly streaking through her mind, Fran fired an arrow which struck the small gap between helmet and chestplate, driving itself into the Imperial's neck.

A silence followed, broken only by the clanking of armour as the last Imperial crumpled to the floor. Balthier studied Aless, her heaving as she breathed heavily. Her guilt was written across her face as clearly as if she'd turned to him and confesed her guilt. Her shoulders dropped as she released a calming breath. Turning to join everyone else, Aless froze mid-step. Everyone was staring. She gripped her pole tightly, nervous under everyones calculating gaze, and pushed onwards, limping over to stand close behind Vaan.

"You all right?" Vaan asked the young woman.

"Thank you," She replied, seemingly surprised somene had helped her.

"I'm Vaan," he began, pointing out everyone in turn. "And this is Aless, and Balthier, and-...hey!" Aless looked over to Balthier, who was walking away from the introductions. He stopped walking, and sighed. For a sky pirate who was used to having only a viera for company, gaining three party members in under half an hour was a problem. And not one he much fancied seeing the outcome of. He turned back to Vaan, and placed his a hand on his hip. "What's your name?"

The young woman frowned, and eyed Vaan warily for a moment. "...Amalia..."

"Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you," He gave her a small smile, which she returned with a small twitch of the mouth. Her frown dissolved into a look of thought, and she turned to gaze over the waterway.

"...There were others with me," She spoke softly, and Aless had to strain to hear her words.

Fran heard her clearly "I'm sorry..." Amalia shook her head lightly, unwilling to admit just how badly their attack had backlashed.

"Oh, now isn't that impressive..." Four pairs of eyes landed on Balthier, before moving to Aless. Aless looked down at herself. The pouch at her waist was glowing dimly, emitting a dull orange glow. She reached a hand down and plucked the magicite from inside. She squinted slightly, the glow it was emitting brighter than she had expected. Vaan stared accusingly at Balthier and gently moved Aless behind him.

"Don't get any ideas - I said it's mine..."

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one," Aless glanced down at the stone before replacing it back in her pouch, ensuring it was securely shut.

"You stole that?" Asked Amalia incredulously, eyes trained on the pouch.

"Yeah!" Vaan replied, a little too enthusiastically for Aless' liking.

"Have you finished?" Fran began. "When the gurds don't report in, they'll come looking for us,"

"If they aren't already," Added Balthier

"You should come with us," Suggested Vaan. "Better than being by yourself..." Amalia thought a moment, before deciding her answer.

"Very well," With that, she walked past Vaan and Aless and between Fran and Balthier. Aless watched her with distaste, and noted the same expression pass breifly over Balthier's face aswell.

"What's wrong with her?"

"You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your theivery..." replied Balthier, eyes trained on Amalia stood waiting for them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He cast an almost non-pulsed glance at Vaan before walking to join Amalia, Fran following behind. Aless sighed, and limped over as well, deciding her best option now was to go with the flow. Whatever trouble she was in, she was in now. There was no going back.


	4. Chapter 4

And here is Chapter FOUR! Joy, right? No? Eh.

This isn't like me but...I really do enjoy getting reviews. Even if it's just to say 'yeah, i'm reading this' or 'it lacks a certain something...'

Pwease...?

* * *

Aless limped along, a few steps behind everyone, as the gates to the waterway clanged shut behind them. Vaan had tried, several times, to force her to take a potion, or at the very least allow Fran to cast Cure on her, but she would not let herself be swayed on the matter. She argued stoutly that their potion supply, even if they combined everyones, was running low and that their magic needed to be conserved for more important matters: if she could manage with a bad leg, and cause no more trouble than worrying Vaan, then she would.

Still, she yearned for a relief from the pain.

Suddenly, the air grew warm, and the water began to slowly evaporate. The party drew to a standstill.

"Get down!" Without hesitation, Aless followed Balthiers command and dropped down to one knee. A blinding heat passed over her head, roaring past. She looked up, watching as a ball of flame darted in and out of pillars before hovering infront of the group. She struggled to stand for a moment, but as soon as the firey ball became a large horse of flame she stood as if her leg had never been injured. Its tail swished mindlessly, swooping briefly through the water. It reared in pain, and snatched its tail from the offending water. Everyone reached for their weapons.

"Head into the water!" Called Aless, pole held in two hands, though she knew she would be of little use with her bad leg. Or at least, Vaan wouldn't allow her to be of any use. Balthier turned his head to watch Aless begin to limp into the water.

"And what would be worth soaking my shoes when they've just begun to dry?" He called over, one of Fran's arrows flying past his head. He turned to the beast and readied his gun, retreating slightly.

"It's a creature of fire!" Aless called back, leaning against her pole for support. "The water will hurt it!" Balthier paused a moment, wondering why he hadn't thought of it first.

"You heard the woman, into the water!" Vaan breathed a sigh of relief. For ages Aless had said nothing unless contesting being forced medical aid since their hover had crashed, and had unusually followed the orders of a stranger. He was glad to hear her taking a small amount of authority over the situation - albeit a VERY small one.

Slowly, everyone made their way into the water, retreating from the flamed creature. It followed, but paused at the waters boundry. It took a moment to decide what to do, but as Balthier's shot found its mark it charged into the waters. Aless watched as both water and beast alike began to steam heavily. Maybe she wasn't completely useless...

The battle raged on for several minutes, Aless watching on nervously. At any moment the beast could have decided she was a better target, a weaker one, and at the same time it could have also killed Vaan. But instead it was Vaan who landed the final shot, plunging his sword deep into its chest. He hastily let go of the sword, still embedded in the beasts chest, as it became too hot to hold. The beast reared back on its hind legs, fire crackling around its mane. In the blink of an eye it was a ball of flame again.

Vaans sword dropped sizzling into the water below as the ball roared away from them. Aless smiled, relieved. but her relief was short-lived.

"Stand where you are!" Looking upwards, Aless groaned inwardly. There stood more Imperials, guns raised and aimed. Behind her more Imperials flooded the area. With no more words exchanged between them, the Imperials cuffed their prisoners and shoved, shunted, pushed and pulled the party out of the Garamsythe Waterway, and up into Lowtown.

They were met with a crowd of Lowtown residents, mumbling and murmuring amongst themselves. Aless had no doubt in her mind they were discussing how nice Aless and Vaan had seemed, and about how they 'never though they'd do something like this'...

One of the Imperials lead Amalia away from the rest of the party. "These people have done nothing, release them!" Aless sighed heavily: as if reasoning was going to work...

"What are you doing?" Vaan whispered as she passed.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking," She replied briskly. They watched her walk off, lead by an Imperial. Aless shifted nervously as Vayne Solidor surveyed the four, suddenly regretting running off to find Vaan. She chastised herself immediately for the thought, and watched as Vayne followed behind Amalia.

"Wait!" She turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "He didn't know what he was doing!" Balthier watched the blonde girl try and break free of the Imperials. If he could avoid placing anyone else in the same situation they were now, he would. "Neither of them did! You hve to let them go! You have to!"

"Penelo!" She stopped struggling against her captors and focused on Vaan. "Sorry, that dinner'll have to wait..." He raised his cuffed hands, as if to emphasise the fact.

"That's enough!" Next to her, the Imperial raised his hand in a swift movement and hit Vaan on the back of the head.

"Vaan!" Aless cried out as he fell foward. She was there before he hit the floor, catching him as best she could with her hands cuffed. She lowered him gently to the floor. The Imperial grabbed the back of Aless' top and heaved her up to her feet. She protested loudly and blindly swung a leg out. Regardless, it hit its mark. The Imperial dropped her as he stumbled back. She staggered back, but collided with something. She felt a hand on her arm as whatever she had collided with stumbled backwards with her for a few steps.

Balthier kept a tight hold on Aless' arm as another Imperial tried to pull her away.

"Let go of her, or I'll take you with her," Aless looked around at whoever was holding her arm, surprised to find Balthier weighing his odds.

"Leave them," Called another Imperial. Balthier hefted Aless to her feet, letting her find stable footing, before gingerly letting go of her arm. "It's punishment enough where they're going,"

* * *

"Just let me -"

"No! You are not getting your hands anywhere near me!"

"You need to-"

"I do not NEED anything aside from you stop bugging me about it!"

Vaan stirred on the floor.

"Yes you do, you can barely-"

"Don't argue with me! It's MY leg, I shall do with it what I please!"

The argument raging over him brought Vaan charply into the world of conciousness. He groaned, aware of a dull ache at the back of his head, and lifted his hands. Pushing himself up, he turned himself over to look into the bright light. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out Balthier and Aless, stood over him, both with hands on hips.

"Trust me, you're going to need to be-"

"I don't care! You try that again, and you'll be at the wrong end of-"

"Where are we?" The argument stopped abruptly. Neither looked down at Vaan, but glared at one another. If her leg was any better, Vaan knew she'd have stomped it angrily. The few times he'd seen her angry (most often at Kytes, but every so often he found himself in trouble for stealing more than needed) she'd punctuated every point she made with a firm stomp of the foot.

"Prison, where else?" Vaan sighed, the two still staring at one another above him. He stood from the floor, rubbing the painful spot on his head. He turned to look at Balthier and Aless.

"...Where's Fran?" Balthier's eyes flicked breifly to look at Vaan.

"She's off trying to find us a way out..." His jaw clenched, before he turned from Aless. Her eyes narrowed, the sudden rush of new anger blurring her vision. She had to get out, she had to get away from him, before she did something she'd regret.

Aless began to limp her way out of the circular room. Her limp was better than it had been, but no less painful. Vann followed after her.

"Remember what curiosity killed," Called Balthier after the duo. Vaan stopped in his tracks. Aless turned and glared at him, roughly grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her. "Just a_ friendly_ word of advice!"

There was an uncomfortable silence between Aless and Vaan as they walked away from Balthier. Vaan helped Aless amble her way up a set of stairs, before guiding her to sit beside a pool of water. Aless took a moment to survey her surroundings. The walls were weather-beaten and worn, the floor well-used. Everything looked like it had been stood for just a little too long. Looking up, Aless was greated with a bright blue sky. There were floors and buildings above the ground she was on. Obviously someone thought the foundations were solid enough...

"Excuse me," She called out to a passing Bangaa. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Where are we?" He made a noise, something akin to a laugh.

"You're in the Nalbina dungeons, hume. Where else?" And he trotted off, still laughing to himself. Aless shifted in her seat, untill she realised that hurt her leg. More than she was willing to admit to Balthier.

"It's your leg, isn't it?" Asked Vaan, crouching beside her. He watched her frown of pain dissolve into a look of defeat. She nodded. "You should let him help you. It wouldn't kill you, y'know..." She sighed and smiled at him. She reached out and rubbed the top of his head, making his hair stick out at unusual angles. "Hey!" He flattened his hair, and scowled playfully at Aless. Standing up, he scanned the area. "I'm gonna go look around, okay? Promise me you'll let Balthier help you?" Aless nodded, jaw clenched tightly. She watched as Vaan turned from her, and scurried off to explore.

She huffed as he turned a corner. Gently, she pushed herself to her feet, and decided to hobble around and explore the area herself.

Baltheir stood at the top of a set of stairs, leaning against a wall, and watched Aless limping around. Her determination was admirable, but foolish. Surely she didn't expect to get out of here with a leg like that? Did she even expect to get out, he wondered. He studied her intently while she was unaware of his presence. Her hair had fallen from its tight ringlets, the Garamsythe Waterway proving too damp and wet fer her hair to withstand, and instead fell in dirty, matted clumps. Her face was smeared with a mixture of dirt, sweat and blood, and her clothes equally so.

He tilted his head to one side, and sighed as she struggled onwards. She paused a moment to adjust her hair, making sure the black ribbon helping to keet her hair tied up was still in place. He frowned. For saying she wore such bright colours, their vividness still clear even through the grime, the black ribbon seemed out of place.

He leant away from the wall and followed after Aless as she dissapeared behind a corner.

Aless peered through a doorway. She was sure Vaan had gone this way. If he had, he must have gone through the archway on the opposite side of the room: the one that lead into darkness.

She limped into the room, and screamed as some gripped her arm, and pulled her around. She made a noise of frustration as she found Balthier staring down at her, still holding her arm tightly. She yanked her arm free, and stood staring back up at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your leg..." She rolled her eyes.

"I think we've been through this..." They stod in silence for a moment. She flexed her fingers nervously, not comfortable under his calm gaze.

He stepped foward. She stepped back. He stepped foward again. She stepped back again. He stepped foward, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She stepped back, colliding gently with the wall. She gaped, and made to side-step him. He lifted an arm and leant it agianst the wall, blocking her path. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath. Leaning back aginst the wall, she stared back up at him.

"I can look after myself just fine-"

"I know you can," He interrupted her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you are perfectly capable of gatting by with or without a bad leg," He paused, and waited to see if she'd argue. She didn't, to his great surprise, so he carried on. "But can Vaan?" She frowned. "He'd like to think otherwise, I know, but at the moment he relies on you for someone to look after him. And you can't very well do that with a bad leg, now, can you?" She looked away from him, all too aware he was correct, but unwilling to admit it. "Let me heal your leg, and I'll leave you alone," She nodded, eyes still trained elsewhere.

There was a moment of silence. An almost comfortable silence. Aless made a noise of surprise as Balthier laid a gentle hand on her leg. His touch radiated a soothing heat. Balthier watched her eyes flutter close. She sighed contentedly as the pain dissapeared.

She reveled in the warm feeling as it soothed the pain away, healing flesh, muscle and bone alike, until Balthier stepped away from her. For a moment she tried to hold onto the warmth. Eventually she opened her eyes, and glanced down at her leg, as if just looking at it would tell her what it would be like to walk on. Her gaze not yeilding the answer she wanted, she gingerly placed her weight on the newly healed leg. She smiled, glad to be free of the pain.

She forced the smile from her face, and looked up at Balthier. She opened her mouth, but couldn't say it. The words were stuck in her throat, and wouldn't budge. She shut her mouth, and tried again. To no avail.

"It's okay, I know," He waved a hand dismissively. She nodded greatfully. "Come on, before your friend gets himself into trouble," Aless joined Balthier, walking beside him into the darkness.

* * *

Aless and Balthier stepped up to the circular pit.

"I think we might be a little too late..." Mused Balthier, peering into the pit. Vaan had finally been backed into a corner, three lumbering Seeqs closing in on him. He caught Aless as she tried to pass him to jump into the pit. "Not yet," She huffed, and stepped back. "Something stinks in here all right," Aless eyed Balthier as he called into the pit. The Seeqs turned away from Vaan. "I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty..." One of the Seeqs hollered up at the duo. "I said you're the one that stinks hamshanks, hear me now?" He shouted down, plcaing his hands on the railings and hopping into the pit. Aless folowed after him, stumbling ungracefully as she landed.

"Vaan, are you okay?" She asked, turning to face Vaan. She gripped his head in her hands and turned it, inspecting the damage.

"I'm fine," She looked him in the eyes, making sure he was talling the truth. Satisfied he was, she let go of him, and turned to the Seeq. She was suddenly uncomfortable to be without a weapon, as she raised her fists for battle.

One of the Seeqs turned a beady eye on her, and chuckled. It advanced slowly on her, raising its club ready to strike.

Before it had reached her, Aless darted towards it, slamming her shoulder into his stomach. He grunted and fell backwards, club rolling away from him. He reached out for it, but Aless' foot connected sharply with the side of his head. She made a dash for his club, but a large hand grabbed her ankle and pulled. She fell fowards, pain jolting up her arms as she cushioned her fall. She reached out, fingers brushing the end of the club.

The hand pulled again, and she slid across the floor. The Seeq stood up whilst she coughed and spluttered, the sand on the floor finding its way into both mouth, nose and eyes alike. She rolled over and tried to stand, but the Seeq slammed a heavy foot on her back. She gasped for breath, but couldn't quite breathe enough in. Never the less, she stood from the floor, and watched the Seeqs retreating back.

He bent down to collect the club, but found Aless attatched to his back. He shouted and jumped up and down, trying to shake her off.

Another Seeq, having just sent Vaan flying away from him, turned to see what the commotion was about. He wasted no time in reaching out and gripping Aless around the neck, holding her in the air. She choked, gasping for air again, as he squoze tightly. Siddenly he let go, and she collapsed to the floor.

Vaan grinned triumphantly as the Seeq let go of Aless toppled backwards. It lay unmoving, so he dashed foward and gripped Aless' arm. He pulled her to her feet as she took deep, heaving intakes of air. They both looked up as a shadow fell over them. The Seeq Aless had begun with towered over them, his club raised, ready to strike both of them.

Out of nowhere, another club connected with the Seeqs head. He stumbled for a moment, before dropping to the floor. Behind him, Balthier dropped the heavy club, sneering down at the lifeless body. Aless blinked a few times to try and clear her vision, small lights dancing about infront of her.

Above them, other prisoners began to gather around the pit, staring down at them. Vaan glanced around them, holding Aless tight to his side. She coughed once, leaving the gateway open for a series of racking coughs. Her whole body convulsed with each cough. Vaan watched her, concern written across his face. She was trembling, gripping onto him tightly.

Balthier looked up as the prisoners began to rapidly dispearse: someone was coming. He gripped Vaan, and pulled both him and Aless towards the wall, hoping they wouldn't be seen. He glanced at Aless, who had paled considerably. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and peered up to see who was coming. Lots of Imperials, that much was certian. And there, a stark contrast to the Imperials, a familiar Bangaa.

He sighed. "Great. They just don't give up, do they?" Aless' legs gave out from beneath her. Balthier gripped her arm before she fell, Vaan taking a tight hold of her waist. "Now really is looking like a good time for us to leave..."


	5. Chapter 5

_So, I've been re-reading the next couple of chapters, and I feel have to make an early apology. Only, the beginning of the game has very little leeway for modifications. Ergo, it's an almost complete play-by-play of the game, with additional scenes that you probably played through yourself (such as shopping, or getting lost, or wondering what happened there...y'know, that sort of stuff). Really, if I do this the way I feel comfortable with, The Ogir-Yensa Sandsea is probably the first place I'll get a REAL opportunity to let loose - if I remember correctly it's one of those times where you just seem to keep on bloody running. To where? You're not really sure - just to head west._

_Having said that, I really am trying hard up until then too._

_While I'm here: I'm quite fond of this chapter. I dislike the way I've worded some things, or even that I've stated something at all, but it works as it is and is missing something without it somehow._

_Also, I very much love **Vieraheart15** (hands another cookie over)._

_So once again, just a reminder, I DO enjoy reviews and it WILL make me want to write more often._

_()()  
(n-n)  
(")uu(")_

* * *

"She needs time to rest," Balthier looked over at Fran, all to aware she was right. He sighed and turned his attention back to Aless, sat on a chest as Vaan rumaged through the large collection of confiscated items (seemingly intent on leaving with more than was taken from him). Her colour had returned, but she was still distant.

"We have to continue on, and soon," Replied Balthier, stood with Fran in the entrance. Fran nodded.

"She will last, no doubt, but she may become a liability..."

Balthier huffed "Again," he muttered.

"Vaan! Enough is enough!" Aless stomped her foot, finally fed up with watching Vaan turfing through the confiscated belongings. "You can not carry the whole room with you, so do not try!" Vaan sat on the floor for a moment, unsure of what to do. He reached slowly for his pile of tresure, keeping an eye on Aless to see if she'd scold him for that, too. Aless gave a disgruntled sigh, and stood from the chest (already made empty by Vaan). She collected her pole from the floor, inspecting it for damage, before securing it on her back.

Vaan stood from the floor, pockets much fuller than they had been, and stood nervously at Aless' side.

"Ready?" The two nodded. "Then we go," And with that, Balthier swept out of the room. Fran shook her head slightly and followed, Aless and Vaan behind her.

* * *

Slowly, they crept through a maze of patroling Imperials. At every corner, Balthier peered around to check for Imperials, before signalling for the others to dart past. Several times he had to grab Vaan or Aless before they walked infront of an Imperial.

Balthier lent slowly around the wall. He froze, surprised to find an Imperial stood just around the corner. He panicked for a moment, before he realised the Imperial was facing away from him. He lent back around the corner, pressed tightly to the wall. He looked at the three waiting for his signal, and placed a finger to his lips, pointing around the corner. They nodded, and tiptoed towards him. He peered around the corner again, checking the Imperial was still looking away, and took the lead, silently slipping behind the Imperial and around the next corner.

The party breathed a sigh of relief. The sound of clanking armour halted any silent jubilations. Balthier peeked around the corner again, watching as a Judge walked past, a small group of Imperials trailing behind. He stiffened as Aless laid a hand on his arm, leaning around him to see what had him so interested. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Aless' curiosity had gotten the better of her. As nervous as she was doing it, leaning around Balthier was her only way to see what was happening. She watched intently, mouth agape, as a mage knight approached the door before him. He lifted his hands and spoke an incantation, his words reverberating around the room. A ball of blue light sparked into life in his hands, before the door glowed a brilliant blue colour to match. Slowly, the twisting, twirling decoration on the door uncurled itself. It slid from the door like a live plant. The door behind it slowly creaked open.

Balthier looked back up as the door began to open. Soon they would be able to follow after the Judges, hopefully closer to their freedom. Sure enough, the Judge and his Imperial following swiftly walked through the door as it opened.

Balthier gave a triumphant smirk and stepped from their hiding. Aless followed behind him, peering into the darkness beyond the door.

* * *

The corridor beyond made several sharp twists and turns, some of which were difficult to navigate in the near-darkness. For a while the party had followed a light ahead of them: the Judge's party lighting their way. But the Judge had been walking quicker than them, and they had lost their light.

Fran was leading the group, her keen sight better than the humes that followed her, but not by much. Enough to know when she was about to walk into a wall, anyway. Fran was followed by Balthier, and in turn Aless - Vaan gripping her arm tightly - was following the sound of Balthier's heavy footsteps.

For what Vann counted to be the sixth time, Balthier stopped abruptly infront of them. Aless crashed into the back of him, unable to stop herself in time. She grunted and let Vann hold her upright, stopping her from toppling backwards.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you!?" She snapped, leaning foward to hiss in Balthiers ear. He frowned, not that anyone saw it in the darkness, and palced a hand on his hip, turning his head to try and see Aless. He knew she was behind him (either that or Vaan was suddenly being a little too friendly with him for comfort) but he could only guess where her face was. Somewhere behind his own head was about the best he could guess.

"Quite the contrary," She huffed heavily, hot air skittering across his neck. He licked his lips, and forced himself to concentrate. "I'd prefer it if we stop meeting like this. It's never a good thing for one to converse with those he meets in the dark. Never know who they are..." Infront of him, Fran moved onwards, turning a corner. He followed behind, leaving Aless to stamp a foot before following him.

She was filled with what felt like endless joy to find that around the corner was light, pouring from square windows in the wall. The party came to a standstill before the first large window of three, ensuring no one would see them crossing by the openings in the wall.

As it was, the Judge and the Imperials, it seemed, had been making their way to the room the dark corridor led to. Aless left Vaan to stand with Fran on the other side of the window, trying to get a better look down into the circular room, and the scene unfolding before them.

The judge aproached the cage, suspended over a deep pit in the middle of the room. It seemed never-ending from where Aless was stood, but surely it ended somewhere. Everything ended somewhere. The judge slowly removed his helmet.

"You have grown very thin, Basch," Balthier watched Aless' eyes darken as her forehead creased. Even in the dim light from the window, her discomfort at hearing the name was evident. Fran watched Balthier for a moment, his eyes trained intently on Aless, and shook her head. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live - why?"

"To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?" The voice that replied was weak, barely streong enough to carry to where Aless was stood. She strained to hear, as curious about the conversation as she was disgruntled to know that he was alive. After everything, he deserved to be dead. To have died long ago. To not have the privilige of explaining himself. Aless squoze her eyes shut for a moment, and pushed the thought from her head, blood already beginning to boil.

"Is that all?"

"Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?"

"We've caught a leader of the Insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia. Who could that be?" There was a pause. "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom..."

"Better than throwing it away," Came the quick, angry reply.

The Judge replaced his helmet, his words muffled by the metal plate. "Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" With those as his parting words, the Judge turned and left, fortunately choosing to use a different exit.

Fran and Balthier lead the group onwards, into darkness again before descending a flight of stairs and into the light. Aless and Vaan walked side-by-side, even once in the light, uncomfortably aware of just how close they were to the kingslayer. Unfortunately for them both, they were headed directly for his prison cage.

"Who's there?" Asked Basch from the cage, trying to lift his head to see his foreign visitors.

"This the place?" Asked Balthier, peering into the pit below the cage.

"The mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere..." Replied Fran, joining Balthier below the cage.

"You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-" Aless felt Vaan tense beside her as they both stared up at the cage. At the man pleading to be set free.

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead," Began Balthier, examining down the pit still. "Especially when they happen to be kingslayers..."

"I did not kill him,"

"Is that so? Glad to hear it," Remarked Balthier dismissfully, still engrossed in the darkness below the cage.

"Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca," Pleaded Basch, this time appealing to Vaan for help. Even if Aless had wanted to, she could not have stopped Vaan as he dove fowards, jumping onto the cage in an flurry of anger. She followed after him, standing beside Balthier, who stopped his examining and looked up at Vaan.

"Dalmasca!? What do you care about Dalmasca!? Everything that's happened is because of you!" Vaan shouted into the cage, livid with rage. "Everyone that's died, every singel one! Even my brother-...You killed my brother!" He bashed the cage violently, the clang startling Aless.

"Quiet! The gaurds will hear," Fran turned her head, hearing the gaurds approaching already.

"I'm dropping it!" she lifted her leg and kicked the lever beside the cage over. The chain it hung on juddered down slightly, debris falling from the ceiling. The cage was obviously not moved very often. Fran wasted no time in hopping onto the cage herself.

"Pirates without a sky..." Mused Balthier, gripping Aless by the arm and slinging her onto the cage with him as it plummeted downwards.

All too quickly, Aless discovered the pit did indeed have an end to it. One they met with great force. The cage clattered onto the ground, sending everyone clinging to it flying in all directions. Balthier, who was still gripping Aless by the arm, suddenly found himself rather painfully and ungracefully rolling and skidding about the floor, becoming a tangle of arms and legs and, worringly, sharp weapons.

There was a moment of un-nerving silence.

None of them moved.

No one even tried - too disorientated (and slightly neauseus) to be able to remember how to move.

Finally, Aless groaned from beneath Balthier.

"Groan if you live," Called Balthier, to be met with a mass of groans and grumbles. "Well...could be worse..." Aless wiggled beneath Balthier, making a half-hearted attempt at getting him off, their current position one she did not much wish Vaan to see: Indeed, the sight of Balthier atop Aless, one leg between Aless', would be a sight Aless would be hard-pressed to live down.

"Get off me..." She mumbled, wiggling around again. He grunted, and forced himself to roll over, though he was a perfectly happy man where he was.

Fran was the first to struggle to her feet. She tested her limbs carefully, checking for broken bones, pulled muscles or any other damage of the kind. She found none, and made her way to Balthier, who was lying dazed, staring up. Aless beside him forced herself into a sitting position. She took a few steady breaths, and heaved herself to her feet. She stumbled, but Fran reached out to hold her steady. Aless smiled her appreciation, and took a moment to remember which foot went where when walking.

Slowly, she headed for Vaan, still lying on the floor.

"Talk about a crash landing..." Fran rolled her eyes at Balthier. "Though I must say," He began, allowing Fran to help him to his feet. "I had a very nice cushion to land on..." Fran smirked at him.

"You would think the wenches of Balfonheim a good cushion..." He dusted himself off, and checked his person for any immediate damage.

"Sometimes I think you know me too well, Fran," He replied with disdain.

"Sometimes I am inclined to agree," Balthier scanned the area, noting who was deffinitely alive. Aless was tending to Vaan, who it seemed had yet to notice Basch beginning to drag himself up from the floor.

"It seems our kingslayer still lives on..." Fran nodded.

"I see more trouble on our horizon," She agreed with his unspoken sentiment, glancing between Basch and Vaan. Vaan froze as he spotted Basch. Aless made no attempt to stop Vaan as he thundered past her, diving for Basch.

Balthier stepped foward and pushed Vaan back. Aless caught Vaan as he stumbled into her, standing him upright.

"Spare us your quiddities!" Snapped Balthier, Aless' arm securely around Vaan's middle.

"Yeah but- But he's a-!"

"A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight, if you want..." Aless gently rubbed Vaans arm with her free hand, trying to placate him slightly. Balthier turned to Basch. "If you can walk, let's go,"

"You're taking him with us?" Asked Aless, disbelief writted across her face. She let go of Vaan and folded her arms.

"We could use another sword arm,"

Basch stood from the floor "And you have it,"

* * *

Aless glared at the back of Basch's head, stumbling along the cart tracks. Twin brother or no, she still didn't trust him. So what if he hadn't been the one to murder the king? Aless didn't care one iota, in her eyes he'd still killed Reks. He was still the one who'd made her watch him fade into nothing.

All throughout Barheim passage Aless had refused to take her eyes off Basch. But it did not bother him. In fact, he much more expected her to attack him herself. Heaven knows he thought he deserved it. He'd failed. If only he'd been faster, stronger, smarter, it could have all been avoided.

Aless was nearly rooted to the spot as Basch slowly dropped behind everyone else to walk beside her. She watched him from the corner of her eye. She swallowed hard, knowing Vaan was currently leading the party. And she didn't trust Fran or Balthier with protecting her, not at all. She was alone. Alone to face a fear she had not entertained in a long time.

"You are Aless, are you not?" Aless was taken aback at the mundane question, much less that he knew her name. 'He most likely overheard Vaan talking to me at some point...' She reasoned. Never-the-less, it irked her to no end.

"Yes," Basch took a moment to ponder his next question.

"You are...Aless Trophem?" Aless stopped dead in her tracks. Basch stopped ahead of her, but the other three walked onwards. She stared at Basch.

"Yes...I am..." Basch smiled wanly. It was a small smile, hard to see, but Aless could just make out the barest twitch from the side of his mouth.

"Reks spoke often of you..."

Ahead, Balthier turned his head to see what was happening behind him. For a moment he considered stopping. Then thought of Vaan, and decided he did not wish to have to deal with Vaan jumping to irrational conclusions. So they walked onwards. Balthier only hoped they would find battle soon to allow them to catch up.

"He...he did?" Aless asked barely above a whisper. Basch nodded his head.

"Yes. Said you were to be married if he returned..." Tears sprang to Aless' eyes, which she instantly pushed back. She would not cry infront of him. She refused to let herself.

"We were," She confirmed coldly. She looked for the others. They were almost out of sight. She began to follow them, and Basch walked along beside her. "It was his promise," She toyed with the ring on her marriage finger "To come back safe," Basch was silent beside her for a long while. Ahead, the trio were trying to clear the path to what was surely the exit. They had walked for hours, the exit could not be too far away now.

"...I am sor-"

"-Don't!" Aless snapped, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I do not wish to hear your apologies. You will not find absolution in me," She glared at him. "I watched Reks waste away. He did not want to live, not even for me. Everything he belived in had been shattered. I..." She trailed off. Making a noise of frustration, she quickened her pace. Basch matched her pace almost perfectly within seconds.

"I am not asking for forgiveness, just that you know that I am truly sorry for what happened to him," Aless stopped again, and stared at the floor. "Aless, if I could change things I would," She looked up, and locked eyes with him. They stared at one another for a moment.

Slowly, Aless glanced behind him at the three waiting for them. Balthier was holding Vaan by the wrist, who was trying in vain to pry him off. Aless smiled distantly.

"I promised him I'd look after Vaan," Basch turned his head to look at Vaan, still trying to be free of Balthier. "He promised me he'd come back to marry me, and I promised him if he didn't I'd take care of Vaan..." Aless sighed, and walked past Basch.

He watched her walk away. Being locked in a cage made it easy for any man to forget the ramifications of his actions. Yet most men in those situations never saw the light of day again, and so never had to face the consequences. But here he was, not even free yet and travelling with two people that his actions, or lack thereof, had devastated their lives.

He took a deep breath, and wondered how many more he would find, before joining the group.


	6. Chapter 6

_And...I'm back!_

_Since I've finally finished chapter eight, after a week or so of having no idea how word anything, I think it's finally time for an update, huh? So, in this chapter, I'm not keen on the ending. But hey, it makes its point._

_And I am so loving chapter eight, by the way. It's the longest chapter so far, but once I got going with it, it turned out much better than I had hoped._

_So, in short, here's chapter six, look foward to chapter eight!_

_Also great thanks to _**_Vieraheart15_**_ (I finally got the key to get back into the Barheim Passage - I can see what you mean!) and _**_K.E. Smith_**_ (All encouragement is appreciated and earns you a cookie...)_

_Again, just a little...slightly begging reminder of how much I enjoy those reviews..._

* * *

_**Chapter SIX**_

* * *

"Surely we're nearly there...!" Whined Vaan. Aless smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Complaining. We know your feet are tired, you told us that a good five minutes ago, and we know you've 'had it up to here with these Mimics', but that does not mean we always want to hear about it...!" Vaan gaped at Aless as they walked. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"...Sorry..." Mumbled Vaan, looking down at his feet. Balthier cast a glance over his shoulder at the two, but thought better than to get involved.

Aless grunted as she walked into Balthier.

"Dammit, Balthier, you can see past your nose now so why-...!?" She trailed off as she peered around him. Her mouth fell open at the sight: the corridor opened out into a large, round space where a swarm of mimics were scurrying around, slowly congregating about an exposed mass of wires. A green sludge was falling to the floor, a curled up mimic thudding to the ground from within the steady flow. Aless followed the flow of sludge upwards, and gulped at the much..._much_ larger mimic towering above them "...Oh"

"_'Oh'_, indeed," Replied Balthier.

"I guess that was our way out, huh?" Asked Vaan, pointing at the closed gate on the opposite side of the room.

"And still is," Vaan swallowed hard, eyes locked on the mimic queen above him. "Aless, Vaan: deal with the small ones. Basch, Fran and myself will take the big one down," They all nodded and drew weapons. Aless and Vaan took off towards the gathering around the wires. Aless dove in first, swinging her pole across the floor, sweeping several of the tiny mimics across the room. Vaan ran past her, and lunged at another. It squealed as the metal blade pierced what Vaan could only assume was its head.

Aless was back-to-back with him, swinging the bladed tip of her pole violently. A mimic dived at her, fresh from its mother. Aless swung the pole down atop the mimic, but before she could straighten up another mimic had collided with her exposed side. She stumbled to the side - luckily. An arrow flew past her head, piercing the air where she had just been stood. It hit the mimic that had just attacked her, which rolled backwards with the force of the impact before lying still.

Vaan turned as the arrow whisked past him. A mimic took its chance and dived at him, hitting him square in the back. Vaan shouted in surprise before he fell forwards. He rolled over. The mimic flew into his field of vision, falling towards him. But Aless' pole swung into it, knocking it clean out of the air. Vaan scrambled to his feet, sword in hand, and lunged at another mimic.

Aless swept a few more mimics away from her, but no sooner had they disappeared more arrived. For every one they killed, there was two more arriving. She didn't need to see where she was striking, striking anywhere would have been a hit.

Aless and Vaan paused as the large Mimic gave a loud screech. The floor beneath them shook violently as it collapsed, electricity charges firing from it at all angles. The small mimics around them scattered in all directions as a large rock fell from the ceiling.

"Make for the exit!" Called Balthier over the rumbling. Aless grabbed Vaans wrist and pulled him along, making a beeline for the exit. The gate had now fallen away as more rubble fell from the ceiling. Aless stopped in her tracks as rock landed heavily just inches in front of her. Vaan staggered into her. He wasted no time in running onwards, letting Aless keep a tight hold of his wrist as he ran.

They were now racing the collapsing passage, feet thudding against the rail tracks beneath them. Ahead of them was a light. A bright light. And warmth. They ran faster, the three figures ahead of them barely visible through the bright light. They were nearly there. Just a little further.

The passage finally caved in as they ran into the Dalmascan sun. They stood and gasped for breath. Vaan dropped to his knees and breathed in fresh air. It was a welcome change to the stale air of the Barheim Passage. Aless glanced down at him. She took a deep breath to try and steady her racing heart and surveyed her surroundings. She grimaced: sand as far as the eye could see.

"To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet..." Aless made a noise of agreement.

"Where...are we?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"The Estersand, by the look of it," Replied Balthier "Let's back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up," He turned to look at Basch "By your leave, Captain..."

"Yes, the hour of my return is already overlate. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge," Vaan gulped down fresh air and forced himself onto his feet. Aless helped him up, chest still heaving as she fought for breath.

"Are we ready?" Enquired Balthier, watching Aless and Vaan.

They nodded, and as one the five made their way into the Estersand, making their way back to Rabanastre. Basch lead the way in silence, looking upon everything as if a newborn child. Aless watched him warily, but could not stop herself from feeling sorry for him. To spend so long trapped, unable to see the sun, or see flowers bloom...

The rest of the party remained silent too, either too tired to bother with conversation or too caught up in their own thoughts. Finally, the sand became a solid floor. They were in Rabanastre. They slowed to a stop to consider what they were to do now.

"I thank you," Spoke Basch, turning to face them.

"I'd avoid crowds, if I were you," Suggested Balthier "In this town you're still a traitor, you know," Basch nodded.

"The Resistance will surely find me soon," He turned to Aless and Vaan, stood beside one another. "Fates will, we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother..." They both nodded as he left. Balthier watched them stood together.

"You're fugitives now, too. Stay low for a while..."

"What about the stone?" Asked Vaan. Aless reached down into the pouch still at her side and pulled the stone from inside.

"Do as you like. That stone's ill-favoured," Aless held the stone out for Vaan to take.

"We feel...regret," Began Fran "We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry,"

"You offering it?" Asked Balthier, already knowing the answer.

"It's mine!" Aless sighed from beside him, and glared at the stone.

"Then why do you ask? Our regards to your girl..." He turned and walked off.

"We stay in Rabanastre a while," Informed Fran, following after Balthier. Aless watched them leave. For a moment she was almost glad to see the back of them: they had herald nothing but trouble for her. But now she was on her own. Though she'd never admit it aloud, she knew she was now safer with them than without: she had never been a fugitive before. Never been on the wrong side of the law besides petty thieving. And in one night she'd been thrown into the prison people were left in to be forgotten about, and the next day broken free. She didn't know what to do.

She huffed. There was only one thing she _could_ do.

"I'm going to The Sandsea. Hopefully Tomaj'll be some help. I'll meet you there later on, okay?" Vaan looked down at her. She was worried, he knew. Worried about what would become of them now, worried that 'staying low' was perhaps too difficult a task for him to do.

"We'll be fine, Aless," He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She forced a smile.

"I know we will," She lied "But it's bad enough missing a day of work, let alone turning up and announcing I need him to keep our affairs quiet for a while," There was a uncomfortable pause "Go find Penelo, she'll be worrying," And so Aless turned and left him, headed for The Sandsea.

The journey there was a nervous one. Aless kept out of the way of everyone, and hid from Imperials. She was glad to see the familiar doors of The Sandsea, and even happier to be inside. She looked around, frantically trying to find Tomaj. She spotted him up on the second floor, in discussions with a customer. Usually such discussions meant either trouble, or some form of deal. From the two scantily clad women the customer kept close by him, Aless guessed the customer was looking for somewhere quiet to do business later that night.

Aless darted through the bar, aware of a few hushed whispers of her name beginning to circulate the room. She took the stairs two at a time, but paused at the top to try and make herself look more presentable. But it was hopeless. She was smeared with dirt, sand and blood. Her hair was matted and her fingernails were black. She would just have to hope for the best.

Turning the corner, she paused briefly. The already large dose of adrenaline coursing through her system was joined by another one: there sat Balthier and Fran. Both stared intently at her a moment before returning back to their hushed conversation. She swallowed hard and made her way towards Tomaj.

She stood dutifully behind him a moment. She was sure the sight was an amusing one: a fairly important-looking deal being made, and there was Aless stood behind them - dirty and bedraggled. She felt her cheeks heat up, aware of eyes on her: Balthier. She coughed gently.

"Then we have a deal?" Said Tomaj, hand stretched across the table.

"Indeed we do," He and the man shook hands. "Now it seems you have a visitor," Tomaj smiled graciously, and stood from his seat. He paused at the sight of Aless. And she was a sight, indeed. Tomaj considered, very briefly, simply throwing her out of the establishment to stop himself from shouting in front of patrons. His gaze flicked to Balthier: especially when he was hearing _things_ about her adventuring companions.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and gripped Aless' upper arm tightly. She made a noise of shock, but did not move to fight him off as he forcefully dragged her back to the ground floor and behind the bar.

"What did you think you were doing?" He hissed at her, trying to disclose their conversation to as few people as possible.

"Vaan went off to-" She replied quietly, but was cut short.

"Vaan? Vaan!?" Tomaj glared at her, tone dangerously low. "Would you jump off a cliff for that lad?" Aless didn't reply, but clenched her jaw tightly shut to prevent herself from doing so. "I know he is Reks' brother, but that does not mean you have to die for the boy! Reks would not have wanted that!" Aless forced back tears. So many saddening thoughts sprang to mind, that she decided to not pick one to dwell on. "But you'll do it anyway and leave everyone else to just pick up the slack for you!"

From above, Balthier watched their exchange. Aless visibly shrunk away from Tomaj.

"You could have been killed!" Tomaj had finally lost his composure, and shouted at Aless. There was a moment of silence in The Sandsea. No one moved. No one spoke. Everyone just stared. The door opened and closed, and normality returned. Tomaj looked down at Aless, hands raised defensively in front of her. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just...go home, get cleaned up, and be back here by the time the evening rush starts, okay?" He span on his heels and left Aless on her own.

"You should not be so concerned with her affairs," Balthier looked up at Fran. "Even if we should travel together, such matters would be trifling, and naught for her to dwell on. As she would very well know," Balthier nodded.

"I have no doubt she would have nary a wish to speak of what just happened, but I simply find it interesting to learn more about a girl I have just spent a day with..."

Fran rose an eyebrow knowingly, and replied disdainfully: "Indeed, why did I not see it before?"

"Because, my dear Fran, you are lacking the insight that alcohol brings,"

"I have told you before, I will not have any. Who would carry you back if we were both unable to walk?"

"I'm not saying you should drink so much you cannot walk, Fran, merely that you should-..."

"Trouble," Stated Fran. Balthier stopped attempting to coerce Fran into trying alcohol, and followed her gaze. Aless was in deep conversation with a Bangaa. She pointed towards them tentatively. The Bangaa held out a small note for her to read. She froze. Her head whipped around to glare at the duo before she strode in their direction, the Bangaa following close behind.

Basch and Vaan made their way along the streets of Rabanastre, making their way towards The Sandsea - without a doubt they would find Balthier there. Basch sidestepped as a few young children ran past him, ensuring they did not crash into him headfirst. He paused and turned to watch the children as they laughed together, gathered around one child showing his spoils. He frowned: did these kids have to steal to survive?

"A lot of kids lost their parents in the war," Vaan told Basch, drawing level with him. "Mine-...Mine had already died before that. The plague took them both," Vaan looked down at the floor and sighed heavily, briefly struck with the image of him and Reks together, their mother yelling at them to stop running off whilst his father simply laughed. He pushed the image from his mind.

"And what of Aless...?"

"Aless...? Her father was a hunter. He died when she was only little. Her mother was lost to the war, not long before Reks was brought back," Basch nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know,"

"It's okay. We get by. I lived with Penelo and her family after my parents died. But then the-...the war came. Aless looks after us now: four of us live together in Lowtown. But she's the only one with a proper job,"

"I am sorry," Vaan smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to keep apologising. Really, it's all right. It wasn't your fault: I see that now. Aless will, too, I know she will, she just needs time. You didn't kill my brother. The empire did. My brother trusted you, and he was right..." Vaan turned and continued on his way to The Sandsea.

Vaan was only dimly aware of a drunk patron calling over at him as he entered the bar, for the first thing he clapped his eyes on upon entering was Aless waving a small note dangerously close to Balthier's nose, Migelo hovering nearby. Balthier seemed to be keeping his composure well for a man who was being slowly advanced on by a note-wielding, grimy woman. Vaan was shaken from his thoughts as Aless stamped her foot violently. Someone was in trouble, and Aless was about to walk into hot water over it.

Vaan left Basch, darting around the tables to make his way to Aless before she did something she'd regret.

"...-Don't give me 'misunderstanding'! They took Penelo because of you! I see no 'misunderstanding' in that," She wasn't shouting, but somehow the made it worse. Her words were not angry, but laced with pure venom. She seemed to spit every word, almost forcing Balthier to retreat. Despite such, he had made a valiant effort for the last five minutes to defend himself, to prove himself innocent.

"What about Penelo?" Asked Vaan as he reached them.

"They've taken Penelo, Vaan," Snapped Aless, thrusting the note in front of him. "This is for Balthier, telling him to come to the Bhujerban Mines!"

"Yes, and I would very much like to see the note delivered to its intended recipient..." There was a moment of silence while Balthier and Aless stared at one another. A glass smashed behind the bar. A drunk patron fell off his chair. Finally Aless grunted, gripped Balthiers' wrist and shoved the note into his hand. He uncrumpled the piece of paper and studied it. Placing a finger to his lips in thought, he held the note for Fran to inspect.

"It's Ba'gamnan. He was in Nalbina..."

Aless leaned down to Balthier "If anything happens to her, Balthier, I will personally ensure you do not return here," She spoke quietly, dangerously so, and seriously "You will go and find her, and you will bring her back in one piece,"

"I don't respond well to orders," He replied flatly. There was a pause. "You do know the Imperial Fleet is massing at Bhujerba?" Aless leaned back from him, defeated. Her lip curled upwards, annoyed he had just refused to do as she told him to.

"Fine, then I'll go," piped up Vaan, laying a hand on Aless's arm, gently pulling her further from Balthier.

"Vaan!" She hissed, outraged at the idea.

"You at least have an airship, don't you? Just get me there and I'll find Penelo myself," Aless glared at Vaan a moment.

"I'll join you," Basch stepped forward. Aless's shoulders slumped, defeated. "I have some business there as well,"

"An audience with the Marquis, by chance?" Enquired Balthier. Basch did not reply - but he did not need to.

"Balthier, just take us and...and this is yours!" Vaan pulled the stone from his own small pouch and held it out to Balthier. He looked up at Aless, pleading with her. "Right, Aless?" Aless sighed. Someone had to find Penelo, she reasoned. Vaan would only be a nuisance to her if he did not go.

She nodded her approval.

Balthier looked across the table at Fran, who simply waved her hand. 'It's up to you', the gesture said.

Balthier looked back up at Aless and Vaan, and decided. "Make yourselves ready. We leave soon," And with that, he swept past Aless and off down the stairs.

"Right!" Chimed Vaan, hot on his heels. Basch turned to follow also, but stopped. He looked at Aless, stood alone. She had not moved yet, and did not seem to making any effort to. He heard the door to The Sandsea open and close again. Sighing, he walked back to Aless.

"He will be alright," Aless started, and jerked around to face him. She sighed after a moment, and leant against the table behind her.

"I know..." The silence that befell them said more than either of them could have spoken had they taken the time to listen to it. But both were too caught up in their own thoughts to hear much else. "I fear I have failed them both," Basch kept his eyes trained steadily on her. Aless took a deep breath. Was she trying to...confide in him? "Neither have parents to guide them, and I am the oldest. I take care of them, whether they wish me to or not, and try to keep them as close to being on the good side of the law as our situation allows..." She looked up at Basch. He gazed back at her, aware of the tears brimming in her eyes. "And now I have failed. Penelo is gone, and Vaan strives for adventure," She licked her lips, and chocked back a sob. "And no doubt that if Vaan decides to leave for a life of excitement, Penelo will follow. Then what am I to do?"

She hung her head, and sniffed ungracefully. Basch hesitated a moment, unsure of how far she would let him go. Tentatively, he raised a hand and laid it on her shoulder. He squeezed gently and took a moment to choose his words.

"Such a burden should not have to fall to one as young as you. But I can already see that you have accepted it, and thus far dealt with it infinitely better than most your age would," Aless lifted her head warily, and rubbed a tearful eye. "If they long for adventure, let them. Allow them to spread their wings. But remember to spread your own, too..." Aless froze.

"I..." She wanted to say something, but there was nothing to be said. A small smiled formed on her face. Reks had always been right to believe in Basch, and Vaan was right to do the same. Trust him she did not - but she knew his heart was in the right place. Aless stood from the table, and bowed her head in thanks. Basch returned the gesture. He knew now she had given him the chance to go some way to earning forgiveness.

Together they left The Sandsea, and made their way to the Aerodrome.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are, **chapter seven**! I've been through and properly spell checked it this time (I've forgotten to do it on a few chapters. Ooops...) so hopefully it reads alright!

And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! More cookies for all of you!

**Vieraheart15** - Yeah, I re-read it and I suppose they are more like siblings really. I think Aless just places herself in charge. Or that's what it seemed like. Is it oddly worrying that the author isn't too sure herself? :-D

**K.E. Smith** - I hope you did have good day after your cookie! I dunno how you'll take this, but I'm not a fan of writing cliffhangers. I try and find a logical point to start a new chapter. Though if a chapter begins to get as long as 4000 words, cliffhangers might become inevitable. I can think of a few that might occur, anyway... :)

**AkaMizu-chan** - I'll admit that sometimes adding a character into the storyline doesn't always work very well - if at all. But if you think this is going okay, then that's what matters! :D Plus, I thought Reks was rather overlooked as a plot point for fanfiction. It also opens up the doorway to let myself add something original. And yes: what's not to love about Balthier? ;)

I quite like this chapter - it's oddly sentimental, and perhaps slightly ominous in a way. It's not my favourite, but I enjoy reading this one. Doesn't mean that _you'll_ enjoy it, but I hope you do!

As always, **reviews are welcome**! :-)

* * *

Balthier eyed Aless warily as she approached him. She walked alongside Basch, both looking deep in thought. Vaan scrambled to his feet from the floor beside him, and grinned.

"Are you coming with us?" Asked Vaan hopefully. Aless nodded. He jumped forward and hugged her tightly.

"If...!" She began, prying Vaan away from him. "If our pilot will have me?" Both of them looked over at Balthier, who cocked his head to one side.

"So long as you don't make a habit of waving paper in my face, I can't see why not," Aless grunted as Vaan clung to her again. She rolled her eyes, but smiled never the less, and hugged back. "Come, we leave now," Vaan hastily let go of Aless.

"Oh, right," He skipped after Balthier, leaving Aless to smile to herself.

"An eager one, is Vaan," Mused Basch. Aless nodded her agreement, and followed Vaan.

* * *

"Woah..." Vaan stared in awe. To be sure, he had seen airships before, but never had he been so close to one. They were even more impressive close up, he thought. The five stepped further into the cold hanger, taking a good look at the airship due to fly them to Bhujerba.

"This is the Strahl," Introduced Balthier. "She airship enough for you?" Vaan ran ahead of the group, admiring the airship, clearly awed by it. Aless smiled at him, as did Basch. It was as if his Birthday had come early.

"The Strahl..." Vaan repeated to himself. "You really are a sky pirate!"

"Well, the headhunters seem to think so," Aless rolled her eyes.

"A comforting sentiment," She quipped, earning her a quick look of disdain. A few Moogles began jumping down the steps of the airship, too small to simply step down.

"What's the good word? Is she ready?" The Moogles nodded, and filed past the approaching group, waving as they passed.

"So, is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the Ifrit?" Aless shook her head lightly. Balthier had never known anyone to be so excited over an airship. Though he remembered well his first time in an airship, he had never been excited to be in it...

"I suppose I could tell you, but..." He stopped at the top of the steps, allowing Basch and Aless to be lead onwards by Fran. "Wouldn't you rather see it yourself?"

"Yeah!" Vaan ran to catch up, following Balthier down the corridor. They ascended some more steps, walked down another corridor and finally entered the cockpit. Vaan stared wide-eyed. So many buttons and switches. Each one did something different, but what? He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about it - As much as he could, until the information was pouring out of his ears. Balthier and Fran took their seats at the helm.

"Fran, our course," requested Balthier, seating himself. Aless perched herself gingerly at the back.

"The shortest way's over Dorstonis..." Replied Fran, proceeding to press buttons and flip switches. Vaan peered over her shoulder, eager to see how to operate the airship.

"How flies Bhujerba?" Asked Basch.

"Oh, she's free as can be," Replied Balthier, still engrossed in the control panel before him. "For now. The empire took notice when they announced the princess's unfortunate suicide and your untimely execution," He continued to explain, sounding rather disgruntled at the matter.

"If it becomes known that I am alive, the Marquis will loose their favour," Urged Basch, stepping forward. He squinted into the bright light that fell over him.

"I try to steer clear of such things," Balthier assured him distantly. The panel in front of him suddenly lit up. "Right, it's time to fly," Vaan and Basch took the two seats in front of Aless. "And no wagging tongues, or you're like to bite them off,"

Aless swallowed hard and tried to relax in her seat. She leant back, and took a deep, calming breath. For a moment, she found a small slice of the peace she was searching for, but as the airship jolted off the ground her heart began to pound. There was a roaring from outside, and a bubbling in the pit of her stomach as they rose from the floor. She risked a glance outside. Gripping the side of her seat, she shut her eyes tight: watching the scenery move around her made her feel no better.

Flying was perhaps not the best medium of travel for Aless.

The airship suddenly thrust forward, forcing her back in her seat. She made a noise of surprise, eliciting a smile from Balthier. Glancing behind him, he was amused to find Aless sat as stone, gripping the seat and breathing heavily. He turned back to the controls, the image of Aless' heaving chest happily reserved to memory.

* * *

Half an hour later, Aless ambled gratefully onto the solid ground of the Bhujerban Aerodrome. Balthier beside her gave a chuckle of amusement, and took her arm to help her stand for a moment. Standing her straight, he found himself at the receiving end of a glare of utter loathing. Aless yanked her arm from his grasp and took a step forward.

Her rather spur-of-the-moment plan to never lay eyes on the man that had just given her the single most terrifying experience of her life was shattered as her legs wobbled precariously below her. Balthier took her arm again.

"Sit for a moment, regain your bearings," No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep the amusement from his voice. Begrudgingly, Aless lowered herself into the seat beside her.

"Says the man who did NOT have to fly up and down, no matter how many times he said it did the engines good," Snapped Aless, slapping his hand away from her. He sighed, and crouched beside her. Vaan appeared with Basch and Fran, who had been in discussions with Docent about directions to...well, anywhere they might need, and laughed. Laughed hard, laughed loud. Aless stared at him incredulously. "And what _exactly_ do you find so funny?"

Vaan, collapsing into the seat beside her, tried to control his laughter to reply. Balthier rolled his eyes, knowing Vaan was naive enough to not understand that Aless was telling him to stop laughing.

Finally, Vaan controlled himself. "Y-you!" Balthier placed a finger to his lips in an almost thoughtful gesture. Indeed, Aless was a sight you took a double-glance at before moving on: pale, sweating, still heaving air in and out. If the sweat had not plastered her hair down, it would have been stood on end. Basch smiled at her: the poor girl had been so scared she'd been ready to jump into his lap at every jolt and jaunt.

Vaan made a noise of surprise as Aless pushed him off his seat.

All five turned to watch as Imperials appeared from outside. One at the front scanned the Aerodrome, head whipping from side-to-side.

"No good! He's not here!" The five exchanged glances: who were they searching for? "Keep searching!" They were silent as the Imperials ran passed them. As the clunking of armour faded into the background, Balthier looked up at Basch.

"You're a dead man. Don't forget it," Basch nodded. "And no names,"

"Of course," He looked around at everyone else, who nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Whined Vaan, getting up from the floor. "We need to find Penelo!"

Balthier looked at Aless. "Can you walk?" She looked as though she were about to bite his head off for asking. Aless sighed, and let the frustration drain away. She shifted forward in her seat and gingerly attempted to stand. Balthier stood with her, keeping a hand on her back to ensure she didn't fall.

Fran shook her head dryly at the simple exchange, and headed for the exit. The rest followed, Aless on still rather unsteady legs.

Aless stopped in her tracks as they walked into the bright light of Bhujerba: a floating skycity. It was an amazing sight. Buildings rising into the air, built on rocks that appeared as if suspended there. A constant stream of sunlight beat down on the city, making it glow brightly. Birds flew in and out of the buildings before swooping down to street level. Flocks of birds flew by below her as she took a step onto the bridge joining the aerodrome to the city.

Vaan followed not long after her, having taken a moment to process the sight himself. Balthier gave a wan smile: they were like children the first time they leave home; awed by everything.

The group walked on, towards the city. "The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead," Informed Balthier, drawing to a standstill "Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days..."

"You're on your way to the mines?" The group turned to look behind them at the well-spoken voice. A slight young boy was levering himself on the wall of the suspended bridge crossing the gap between aerodrome and city. His hair moved gently in the light breeze. Taking a last look at the view, he dropped to the floor and stepped languidly, but with a sense of purpose, towards the group. "Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there,"

There was a moment of silence. Balthier and Basch looked at one another. Balthier simply arched his eyebrows momentarily.

Basch turned back to the boy: "What manner of errand?"

The young boy stepped up towards Balthier. For one so young, he was rather unnervingly confident. "What errand?" He repeated. "I might ask the same of you," He looked up at Basch. His eyebrows quirked upwards to enforce his meaning.

"Right. Come on then..." Spoke Balthier.

"What?" Asked Vaan, surprised at the sudden decision.

The boy smiled his appreciation. "Excellent," Aless scowled down at the boy. Something about him felt wrong - put her on edge.

"Do me a favour and stay where I can keep my eye on you," Balthier told the boy, hands on hips, glowering down with a distinct look of distaste. Or was it discomfort? "Should be less trouble that way," He huffed.

"...For us both,"

Vaan folded his arms, studying the young boy. "So what's your name?"

"Oh I-uh-I'm Lamont," Replied the boy, smiling kindly up at Vaan.

"Lamont, huh?" Clarified Aless, folding her arms and bending down to stare the boy in the eyes.

"Yes...Lamont..." He replied tentatively. She snorted rather nasally, but seemed satisfied. Vaan was not leaving her side while that boy was around - or so she swore to herself.

"Well, don't worry," Began Vaan as Aless righted herself, letting his hands fall to his side. "I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands," He comforted. "Right, Basch?" Balthier and Basch looked at one another, panic-stricken for a moment. Aless hung her head and sighed. 'No names' - what had Vaan not understood about that?

Basch made a grunt of reply: half agreement - half annoyance.

"We should make haste," Interrupted Fran.

"Indeed," Agreed Balthier. "We are low on supplies - the quicker we can buy and be done the better," He looked down at Lamont. "If you would like to take the lead, Lamont?" The boy nodded, and stepped through the group.

* * *

Aless watched over Vaan as he studied a rack of weapons inside 'Targe's Arms' - the only nearby weaponry vendor. They had already covered armour and magicks; Vaan was now a proud owner of a small, round shield and very desperate to find a creature to try and poison.

Lamont was stood beside Vaan, idly explaining why Vaan would benefit from using some form of bow instead. His reasoning was falling on deaf ears as Vaan pointed at a heavy-looking sword. And expensive-looking, too, Aless noted dismally. And no doubt he would expect her to pay.

Basch was hiding himself away in a corner whilst Fran studied a short wall of bows.

"Not buying?" Aless jumped as a voice spoke in her ear. Her heart suddenly racing, she placed a hand to her chest. She turned her head to watch Balthier step around her, eyeing the comparatively small case of guns.

"No..." Balthier looked up at her, thoroughly under whelmed at her short reply. But she was not watching him as he had hoped, rather staring intently at Vaan and Lamont.

He sighed. "You watch him too closely..."

"Who?"

"Both of them," He answered quickly. Aless glanced at him, one eyebrow lifting upwards.

"Not jealous, are we?" He gave her a blank stare as she returned to observing Vaan. She sighed. "I do not trust him,"

"Lamont?"

She nodded. "He is...hiding something, much as we are trying to keep our...'companion' as hidden as possible," She shook her head lightly "It's hypocritical, but I don't like travelling with him. I dislike secrets..." her tone became softer. "...They inevitably end with the truth being known anyway. And by then, no one will accept the truth..." Balthier shifted nervously where he stood, watching Aless as her eyes clouded over. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should not speak of such things," She looked over at Balthier. "No doubt you have your own secrets and lies - I would not assume to know you so well,"

He waved a dismissive hand. "As do you. If you do not ask, neither shall I," Balthier took a moment to study her. In the dim light of the shop she seemed older, her face more gaunt. She seemed suddenly as old as she spoke. Though, perhaps, slightly more endearing he decided. And for a brief second he was struck with the need to know her secrets and lies, to know what such a simple girl could have to hide. To know what made her seem wizened beyond her age.

She sighed as Vaan looked at her from across the shop and grinned sheepishly. If only the world did not always boil down to the gil in your pocket, she mused. Complying with his unspoken request, she plucked the pouch from her side and began to make her way to Vaan. She paused just beyond Balthier, and turned slightly.

"I might ask someday..." Balthier stiffened as her voice floated back to him. He turned as her footsteps retreated. She stood beside Vaan, who pointed at the weapon lying on the counter. Giving him a dry stare, she asked him something. The answer of which prompted the response: "AM I MADE OF GIL VAAN!?" along with a prompt stamp of the foot. Vaan shrunk back, but made no move to reply.

"It is not like you," Commented Fran, appearing beside him. "It is not often you go out of your way to speak to someone..." He looked up at her, a quiet glint in her eye. Even if her mouth didn't show it, on the inside she was grinning broadly at him.

"Don't start," He huffed as Vaan bounded over, his new sword in hand. Aless followed behind him, clearly still not happy with spending so much money on his new weapon. "Are we ready?" They both nodded, Lamont and Basch hovering nearby. "Come on then,"

* * *

Finally the group drew to a stop at the bottom of a long series of steps. The air was cooler, less humid, but the sun no less intense. Vaan stared into the gloom that proceeded them, Aless walking beside Fran at the back of the group.

"The Lhusu Mines: One of the richest veins in Ivalice," Informed Balthier.

"Under Imperial guard, no doubt," Basch sniped.

Lamont stepped forwards from behind the two. "Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial Army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we proceed?" Five pairs of eyes landed on the boy, watching as he strode forwards into the mines. Vaan followed after, leaving Aless to run to catch up with him.

The air inside became cooler still as she stepped into the shade of the mines. Without the sun she was blissfully cool, and had no need to squint her eyes to see. Above her she could hear the flutter of Steelings. She prayed they would not bother them. The group descended more stairs deeper into the mine.

They paused a moment and looked at one another. Voices. Coming their way. They split both ways, hiding either side of the first mineshaft. The footsteps drew nearer. Vaan held his breath as a Judge stepped from the mineshaft.

"You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of the Magicite-" He began to enquire, but was cut short.

"I can assure you it reaches Lord Vayne most discretely," Spoke an elderly man as his group drew to a standstill. Slowly, Aless edged further into the shadows, Basch tugging her along gently.

"Hah! You wear your saddle well," Sneered the Judge, turning from his spot on the ascending stairs to look at the man.

"Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, Your Honor,"

"Then you prefer the whip?" A beat "Stubbornness will see not only you broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well," He spoke in warning before turning brusquely and continuing his ascent. The older man frowned, and followed after him.

As they disappeared over the steps, everyone stepped back onto the main pathway. Lamont, who Aless hadn't even known had been hiding elsewhere, appeared behind her suddenly.

"Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba," He began to explain, stepping around Aless. "The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now,"

Balthier folded his arms. "They say he's been helping the resistance,"

"They say many things," He retorted.

"You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?" Asked Balthier, casting a wary eye over Lamont.

"What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo..." Intervened Vaan, stepping between the two and beginning to make his way into the mines.

"And Penelo is your...?" Enquired Lamont.

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here," Replied Vaan, turning to answer. Balthier looked down at the floor, all too aware of the look Aless was giving him. "We're here to get her back..."

Lamont smiled. "Ah, like a knight in shining armour..." He observed, walking towards the mines as well. Vaan made a rather non-committal noise, and lead the group onwards. Aless stalked off after him, falling into step beside him. Reaching over her shoulder, she pulled her pole from its holster and gripped it in both hands. As they rounded the corner, Basch drew level with them, proceeding onwards into the Lhusu Mines.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Finally! I lost my drive for a while, but Christmas has bought it back for now. I apologise for not updating sooner, nor for writing any more: I've been a little...overwhelmed recently. There's been alot to write, remember, rehearse, revise, so many deadlines it's just-...just too much, really. I'm about at my wits end, I swear. And it's been sapping all the fun out of writing _anything_...

Okay; emotional rambling over with!

Thank you **Vieraheart15** (I'm always confused. It's just a fact of life with me... :P ), **AkaMizu-chan** (Cute is good. As is taking it all slowly. :D I'm not sure where to draw the line at 'too slowly' though... :S ), and **Ruzio** for reviewing the last chapter. Me loves you all! And also a big thank you to the handful of people who added the story to their alert lists! Sorry if you got the e-mail for an new chapter and couldn't remember what story it was... :(

Also, feel free to give Suji (my adorable if not slightly annoying plot bunny) a banana when you review: without him, all of this would be non-existant...

On that topic: **R E V I E W S **are inspiration, motivation and reason. Give a suffering author a **review** today and we'll send YOU a soft, chewy cookie in return (flavours may vary).

* * *

Aless stumbled on the stairs as she scrambled up them, ducking as a Steeling swooped down. She gave a cry as its tail whipped along her back. She pushed onwards, clawing her way to the top of the stairs. Tripping on the last step in her haste to be away she sprawled on the stone floor. She rolled over in time to see the Steeling fly higher in the air, preparing to swoop down and attack her. As it aimed itself downward, she covered her face with her arms.

BANG!

Something heavy thudded against her arms, still shielding her face. It rolled off her and to the ground as she slowly lowered her arms. Peeking at her side, she found the Steeling lying motionless beside her. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked around to see who had saved her. Balthier suddenly appeared beside her, aiming at another Steeling as it flew down from the dark corners of the ceiling.

Before he could shoot, an arrow had sliced its way through the Steeling. It gave a barely audible screech before falling mid-air.

Everyone was still a moment, but no more Steelings appeared.

Balthier holstered his gun and looked down at Aless. She was rubbing at her right shoulder, having let her weight fall on it. "Bested by a single Steeling?" He jibed. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Be quiet and help me up," She snapped, holding her left hand out to him. He gave her a smirk, knowing she wasn't going to admit her failings, and grasped her hand. He pulled her up from the floor. She wavered precariously on her feet before stumbling a few steps to the side. Still gripping her hand, he held her steady for a moment.

"Aless? Are you okay?" Asked Vaan, taking the steps two at a time.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine," She looked up at Balthier sheepishly. She huffed, and mumbled something that sounded like 'thank you' before pulling her hand from his. She turned to head onwards, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned back to Balthier. He held out a large vial, filled with a blue, cloudy liquid. She huffed and plucked the vial from his hand. She pursed her lips, knowing she was meant to say thank you.

She made a noise of frustration and yanked her arm from his hold, unstoppering the vial and downing it as she stalked away. Vaan was at her side within seconds, eyeing her for injuries never the less. As the liquid from the vial ran down her throat, the pain in her back receded as the cut healed itself. The pain in her shoulder became a dim throb, and she rolled her arm to check it was okay.

Lamont was already ahead of them, walking briskly onwards. The man-made stone floor gave way to a natural rock sediment. Vaan watched as it glistened and shone beneath their feet. The light from flames was no longer needed: whatever was in the rock was producing a bright blue glow, enough to see clearly ahead of them. Soon, the passage they were walking through became a large cavern. The blue was almost overwhelming.

Lamont rushed forward and bent to the ground. He brushed away some of the floor, surveying the ground intently. "This is what I came here to see..." He said distantly, producing a glow, glowing crystal. He looked from the crystal to the ground, comparing them.

Drawing up behind him, Vaan peered over his shoulder at the crystal. "What's that?"

"It's Nethicite. Manufactured nethicite," Replied Lamont.

"Nethicite?"

"Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs Magickal energy," Lamont explained. "This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite," He gestured dully around the cavern, words echoing around the room for a moment. "All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory," He thought a moment and stood from the floor. He approached a cavern wall and studied the glowing crystals embedded in it, running through it like veins. "So this _is_ where they're getting it from..." It was more of a statement made to himself, but the words carried back to the group stood awkwardly in the openness of the cavern.

Balthier's jaw was clenched shut for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he followed Lamont. Instantly everyone was on edge, aware that the way he walked was not his usual swagger. It was intimidating; menacing, almost. "Errand all attended to, then?" He asked, voice colder than usual. Aless' hand twitched as if to grab her weapon, and she noticed she was not the only one eager to be armed.

"Thank you. I'll repay you shortly," Replied Lamont distantly, still studying the cavern walls, unaware he was being approached by Balthier.

"No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours," He instructed bitterly. Lamont turned around, startled to find Balthier advancing on him. As Balthier's questions came thick and fast, Lamont found himself forced to step away, cornered against the wall. "So where did you hear this fairy tale about 'Nethicite'? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" Lamont tried to step past him, but Balthier's hand on the wall beside him stopped him. "Tell me: Who are you?"

Vaan stepped towards the interrogation. "Balthier-"

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" Vaan was cut short, head whipping around to see four Bangaas effectively blocking their exit. Aless and Basch turned on their heel to see who had spoken, surprised that they had not heard the heavy footfalls of four Bangaas. Fran already had her bow drawn. Balthier looked at them and gave a tired sigh: Ba'Gamnan and his crones - it seemed unlikely they'd give up until one party or the other was dead. Preferably not _his_ party... "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed ya!" Called Ba'Gamnan, piecing his buzz-saw staff together which instantly sprang into life.

As the group of Bangaas spread out, Aless, Basch and Fran retreated towards Balthier. Aless eyes the spinning, humming, whirring blades on Ba'Gamnans staff: as much as she didn't like the idea of being on the wrong end of the buzz-saw, she had a funny feeling it was going to come to it at some point. She reached out behind her and made a blind grab for Vaan, gripping his arm tightly.

"First the judge, and now this boy," Continued Ba'Gamnan, still approaching the group. "The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little,"

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs," Retorted Balthier as they came to a stop, surrounded by the Bangaas "This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan..."

"Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!" Sneered Ba'Gamnan.

Vaan stepped past Aless. "Where's Penelo?" He asked, shaking his arm free of Aless' grip. Penelo was the reason he was here, had everyone forgotten that? "We're taking her back!"

"The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish?" He replied patronisingly. "We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, crying like a babe!" He snorted his amusement. Vaan was startled as a flash of blue streaked past him, striking Ba'Gamnan in the eye. Ba'Gamnan made a noise of surprise as he lifted a hand to check his eye.

Lamont took off, grabbing the Nethicite from the floor he ran past. Taking the chance, everyone else followed after him, Balthier knocking Ba'Gamnan over as he went.

"After them!" Ba'Gamnan called, and the Bangaas were soon hot on their heels.

"Hey!" Vaan called to Lamont, several paces ahead of him. "Wait up!"

"We'll not be able to take them all!" Advised Balthier as he ran. "Fight who we must, leave the rest!" The group ran onwards, back along the mine cart tracks the way they had come. The Bangaas were gaining ground quickly. Ba'Gamnan swung his buzz-saw staff in the hopes of injuring one of the fleeing group, causing them to slow and fall behind. Then perhaps Balthier would be forced into turning and fighting. But he struck naught but the air as they ran out of the mine shaft and onto the adjoining bridge.

As they ran onwards, Skeletons began to assemble themselves in front of them. The Viera and the Humes darted from side to side to avoid them, but the lumbering Bangaas were not so nimble on their feet. Ba'Gamnan crashed into the first he encountered, and was then soon set upon by others nearby. His comrades were struggling to get past them, too, and were forced to give up the chase before the Skeletons bested them.

As they entered the next mineshaft, they ran on still. They ran till they were around the corner, and it was obvious they were no longer being followed.

Aless stumbled to a stop, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Vaan collapsed on the floor beside her as Basch leant against his knees for support. Fran studied the path they had come from.

"It would not seem they follow. We've lost them," Aless breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Balthier stretched his arms. "Much more running about with Bangaa at my heels..." He took a deep intake of breath "And I'm apt to give up Sky Pirating altogether,"

Aless counted their numbers. "Where's Lamont?" She asked between heaving gasps.

"He..." Vaan paused to take a deep gulp of air "Ran off,"

"Does that surprise you?" Asked Balthier disdainfully. Aless made a snort of amusement - the best she could manage with such short air supply.

"We should move on quickly," Suggested Basch. Aless and Vaan made noises of distaste, waving their hands as they took deep, gulping breaths of air. Pick pocketing required only the stamina to run short distances, and working behind a bar even less. Running was not high on their agenda.

"Come on," Instructed Balthier, gripping Aless by the arm and hauling her away from the wall. Vaan struggled to his feet, unwilling to be forcefully made to stand. "Onwards!" So they trudged back to the mine entrance. Vaan kept his eyes on the ground. They'd come all this way and still not found Penelo. Beside him, Aless sighed: this was what happened when she let them become tangled up with Sky Pirates, let them run off to loot the Palace! If only she'd just taken him back home. But no, she'd decided to see what was up there herself. Though no doubt Reks would have approved somewhat: the way she'd been keeping Vaan wrapped in cotton wool was not what he had meant when leaving him in her care.

But now Penelo was gone. Wandering around somewhere she knew not.

Balthier looked behind him at Vaan and Aless, both looking downtrodden and defeated. He knew there were some words of comfort to give them, but he didn't know what they were. He wanted to tell them they could still find their friend, but then he would feel like he was making promises he couldn't keep. They blamed him enough as it was, he was sure.

He shook his head and looked back at where he was going, finally stepping from the mines. Behind him, Aless and Vaan groaned: stairs. Just what they wanted after running most of the way back. Trudging onwards, they forced their tired legs to handle the ascending stairs.

As the top step came closer, Balthier could just make out 'Lamont' ahead of them. Nudging Vaan in the side, he made a dash for cover. No doubt they did not want to be spotted exiting the mines.

Vaan gave a jolt of surprise before realising what he was meant to do. He turned to Aless and waved his hand, beckoning her to follow as he joined Balthier. Aless crept behind him, being careful not to make too much noise. She darted between Vaan and Balthier, crouching to peer below Vaan around their hiding spot.

Vaan gasped. "It's Penelo!" And sure enough Penelo was stood there, being watched carefully by an Imperial who looked to have escorted her there.

Vaan stepped from his hiding place, intent on reaching Penelo. But no sooner had he moved than Balthier grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He made to move again, but found Aless stood stoutly in front of him shaking her head. He huffed and crossed his arm, peering around the corner again. He watched as Lamont talked to one of the Judges before taking Penelo's hand. They walked off together, ascending the stairs back up to the main thoroughfare.

"What's Penelo doing?" Asked Vaan, turning to look at Aless. "And what's the deal with that Lamont?"

"That's no 'Lamont'," Began Balthier, prompting a muttered 'I knew it' from Aless. He explained on, striding over to join Fran and Basch. "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis...and brother to Vayne," He finished rather venomously.

"What? That kid?" Asked Vaan, shocked.

"Do not worry," Comforted Fran as Vaan leaned around the wall to eye Larsa as he disappeared from view. "I believe he will treat her well,"

"Nobody knows men like Fran does," Quipped Balthier. Aless bit back a smile, but noticed Vaan was far from amused.

Basch sighed. "Our purposes lead the same way: to Ondore," He strode past Balthier, making his way out of the mines completely. "We must find means to approach him," Aless fell into step beside Fran as the group followed after Basch, Vaan walking close beside her.

"The Marquis is channelling money to organizations opposing the Empire. We'll start there," Advised Balthier.

The journey up the steps back to Lhusu Square seemed to take longer than it should have, in Aless's opinion. Legs still aching from the run through the mines, every jolt through them as she moved up a step seemed to bring them closer to cramping. She made a noise of relief as she finally made it to flat ground.

"Marquis Ondore announced my execution 2 years ago," Began Basch, turning to speak to Balthier as the party drew to a standstill. "If news of my survival were to spread, the Marquis may find his position...compromised,"

Balthier nodded. "The men he's been funding bear little love for the Empire. They won't be thrilled to discover that rumours of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated," He turned to address everyone else. "If we were to raise a clamour to that effect, we might just get their attention,"

Vaan stepped forward. "Nothin' to it! I'll just go around town spreading the word. How 'bout this?" Aless reached out to grab Vaan as he stepped into the centre of the square, but missed. She sighed, irritated, and instead crossed an arm over her chest, resting her head in her other hand, as he placed a hand on his hip and proclaimed, quite loudly: "I'm Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca!" She looked about her as the local passer-by's turned to stare at him. Whispers quickly began to build as Vaan turned back to Balthier. "Well? Whaddya think?"

"That certainly qualifies as a clamour," Aless glared at Balthier. She opened her mouth to protest, but as she did so caught sight of Basch. She shut her mouth and huffed. If letting him spread his wings meant letting him masquerade as someone who would likely be wanted dead, then it was not as easy as it sounded... "All right, Vaan, get to it. For the girl's sake, eh? If we're going to reach the Marquis, it's up to you. We'll be waiting in The Cloudborne if you need us..."

* * *

Aless slid silently into seat around an empty table in The Cloudborne.

"How long do you think he'll be?" She enquired, pushing an empty glass into the centre of the table.

"Hopefully long enough to let us finish a drink," Replied Balthier, signalling to a bar maid as he seated himself beside Aless. Basch allowed Fran to take the last free seat and leant against the wall beside them.

Aless sighed and watched the bar maid darting back and forth between customers, taking notes of orders. She wondered if Tomaj had decided to find someone to replace her behind the bar in The Sandsea. She felt a pang of guilt at not telling him she was leaving, but assured herself that news travelled fast in Rabanastre (as it did in most cities) and probably knew she had gone not long after she left. She stared down at the table and swallowed hard. She wasn't sure whether she missed working behind the bar. The drunk patrons trying to woo her she most certainly did not miss - but at least she was not breaking any laws working behind the bar.

She let her mind wander to Kytes. She knew he could easily continue to pay the rent on their small room for a few months if he was smart enough to set aside the money he'd taken from the drunk Bhujerban that night, if not longer, but she doubted he'd have the sense to do that. Maybe Migelo would help him? Migelo knew the four lived together, but also knew Penelo had gone missing and Vaan had gone after her. Yes, Migelo would help him, she was sure.

She rolled her eyes at herself, realising she was thinking as if she would be gone for longer than the few days she hoped the excursion would take. And if she got Penelo back at the end of it, then it was worth leaving Kytes on his own, and worth loosing a job.

She stared at the full bottle in front of her, and wondered dimly how long it had been there. She lifted the bottle and sniffed at its contents tentatively. Deciding the smell was not over-powering, she took a swig from the bottle, and was pleasantly surprised at the fruity taste.

Within moments, she had finished her bottle, and slid it towards the centre of the table to sit with the empty glasses.

"H-hey!" Barely audible over the chatter of The Cloudborne's patrons, Vaan's shout of complaint only just made it across the din to where Aless sat. Her head sprang up as a flash of blonde disappeared through a door behind the bar. Balthier had turned also, and gave a sigh.

"So close, yet somehow so far," He murmured, eyeing his half-empty bottle. "Come on," The three stood from the table, and silently followed Balthier. He paused as he reached the bar, and studied the door Vaan had dissapeared through. They had to go through that door, but to be sure the bar maid working the end of the bar would not simply let them in. They could get behind the bar no trouble, but the bar maid would obviously see them. He eyed the bar maid a moment, and considered the options. Perhaps he should stay and distract the barmaid? Yes, he could linger at the bar, ask her questions, make her want to stay and talk to him. She'd never notice the others sneak through: they were all too light to be heard walking by.

He paused in his plotting. Slowly, he followed the bar maids line of sight. He found himself looking squarely at an impassive Aless who, he realised, the bar maid had been staring at for the past few minutes. He quirked an eyebrow and looked behind him at Fran, who simply nodded. "Aless?" Aless turned to look at Balthier "We need to you stay out here and keep the bar maid distracted,"

"Me?" She frowned "Oh, no...surely you'd be better at-"

"Aless," She froze and stared at him. "All you need to do is talk to her. Ask her her name, where she's from, how long she's been working here...surely you can manage that?"

Her frown became deeper. "Yeah, sure," She huffed.

"And remember: smile," She was very tempted to beat him on the arm, but found herself suddenly facing the other direction as he span her around. Giving her a gentle nudge, she was on her way towards the bar, settling herself into one of the barstools and placing her best smile on her face. 'Remember to smile, har har bloody har,' She thought to herself as the barmaid appeared in front of her.

"Svagatam, how can I help you?" Asked the barmaid, green eyes shining down at her.

"Uh...well, actually, I just had this drink, but I have no idea what it was. It was sort of...fruity..." Fumbled Aless, scratching nervously at her neck, tilting her head to one side.

"Ah! Yes, would you like another?" Aless nodded. As the barmaid turned to fetched a new bottle, Aless cast a cold glance over at where Balthier stood. As a bottle appeared on the bar, she looked back up at the barmaid. "I wouldn't try, Bhadra," Advised the barmaid, smiling pleasantly. Aless stared at her, unsure of what she meant. "Most of the women have been keeping a close eye on that one since he walked in," Aless blushed at her suggestion, but silently thanked any god listening that she had not seen them walk in together.

"Oh, no, I wasn't..." She trailed off as the barmaid arched an eyebrow. Swallowing her pride, Aless changed her reply: "Well...maybe I was..." The barmaid looked momentarily crestfallen. "But like you said, most of the women have noticed him too. I doubt he'd pick me..."

"Well he'd be stupid not to!" Replied the barmaid quickly, before wringing the cloth she was carrying and staring at her feet. Aless was taken aback by the outburst, and was silent a moment before blushing furiously.

"So..." Aless swallowed hard. "What's your name?" The barmaid looked up at Aless and grinned.

"I'm Terra. What's your name?"

Aless smiled. "I'm Aless," The barmaid nodded, biting her lip. And though Aless didn't notice, she batter her eyelashes a few times too. "So are you from around here, or...?"

"Oh, no, actually, I was born in Archades. I came here to follow this guy...it was stupid really. But once I was here it was just so beautiful..." She gave a meek smile. "Like you..."

"Oh...uhh..." Aless was at a loss for words. She blushed, again, and stared at her lap. "Th-thanks..." She looked back up at the barmaid. She nibbled her bottom lip gently. A flash of white behind the barmaid told her Fran had just darted through the door. "Have-...have you...worked here long?"


End file.
